I Open at the Close
by Whatsername21018
Summary: Story starts off during the first week after the Battle of Hogwarts...My interpretation of what happens to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they leave Hogwarts after the Battle. As canon as possible, and of course I don't own these characters. :) Enjoy and feel free to comment any idea's you'd like to see implemented.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

Chapter 1

4/7/15

Rejoicing in their victory only momentarily Harry, Ron and Hermione had retreated to the Burrow after spending the night at Hogwarts trying to salvage as many lives as they could trudging through the debris on the castle grounds. When they finally arrived to the Burrow, and with a little team work, the Weasley family had been able to reconstruct their old house, barring any damage it had taken under siege. Evidently, Deatheaters, or even Voldemort himself, had practically cast the Burrow in ruins. Thankfully, this came as a surprise to them as the entire Weasley clan had been fighting at Hogwarts, and were not present for the attacks. On the brighter side of things, they had the opportunity to spruce the place up a bit; which came as a tiny silver lining of a distraction to the troubled and tired minds.

They spent two days there together, a few members choosing to fall asleep in the parlor as not to escape each other's company; their safety. Three days of mourning passed before finally Arthur and Molly we prepared to finalize their goodbyes with their son. Fred Weasley had an incredibly heartfelt sendoff…he would have hated it.

After a truly uplifting Eulogy shared in presentation by Bill and Ginny Weasley; George broke down into furious tears and was brought to his knees. Ron, always the subject of lighthearted torment by his older twin brothers, was the first to arise and lay hands on George. Tears silently streaming down his own face he knelt beside his brother; towering over him, still, he embraced him. Ron held onto him and said nothing at all. Next Charlie stood from beside his mother and began walking over to join his brothers. Bill and Ginny stepped down from the podium and followed suit. Soon Fleur and Harry were also intertwined with the Weasley siblings, all unable to stay stronger any longer, finally letting their emotions pour out over the loss of dear courageous, uplifting, high-spirited Fred Weasley.

Noticing his mother was no longer able to keep composure of her own; Percy took her by the hand and guided them both over to where their family had chosen to mourn and sat with them. Arthur Weasley sat silent in his thoughts for a few moments before inhaling greatly and rising. He didn't take the podium but instead walked to his son's casket. He took out his wand and conjured enough glasses for each person huddled. For those who didn't react quickly enough; the glasses began lightly tapping them on the head. Gazes quickly turned to Arthur who was also met with a few deeper than normal chuckles. With another wave of his wand a great big pitcher of fire whiskey appeared, one more wave and the liquid drained into all of the glasses evenly.

"To my son, my beautiful boy…Fred. I can still remember the day you were born…so damn clearly." He emphasized smiling longingly. "You and your brother, two of the tiniest babies I'd ever seen. I promised-" He paused, his smile faltering , and his eyes swelling. "I promised your mother I'd take extra care to watch out for her two tiny boys." He ended having to clear his throat; while Molly turned into her son, sobbing deeply. Arthur cleared his throat again, harder this time. "You died in a brave and valiant effort to better the Wizarding World and in an attempt to keep your family safe. I will…forever, miss you." He stopped; gesturing to his wife. "Your mother and I love you son…Freddie" Arthur choked out before clenching the tears out of his eyes as he threw back his glass.

Upon swallowing his gulp he conjured a second round of whiskey and raised his glass again. "To Harry Potter." He paused this time and looked forcefully toward Harry. "I've watch you grow from this scrawny-"

"Underfed. Malnourished. Neglected!-" Molly interjected between sobs from her spot on the ground.

"Yes; thank you dear." Arthur smiled woefully at her. "-from a young lad to a dangerously selfless young man. On more than one occasion you have saved this family from suffering this type of loss; and because of you we all stand here today…closing a chapter in our lives that promised nothing but darkness and isolation and…death." He ended turning back to his son's coffin.

"To my sons." Arthur boomed proudly; tears streaming his face. "Fred Weasley who brought laughter where ever he went…..and to Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived…" He ended softly with a smile raising his glass and toasting once more.

'His son?' Harry thought fighting back a new set of tears. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said blushing. He never did like it when attention was unnecessarily thrust upon him. "I'm touched really I am." He stuttered not wanting in any way to sound ungrateful. "I've never felt I belonged to any other family more than I do this one. My one." He said grinning looking from Weasley to Weasley. "In no way should you think I am the only one who needs thanking though." He said finally rising to his feet.

He grabbed Ron under his arm and brought him to his feet too. Nobody else spoke while Harry addressed them. "Ron has been saving my life since our first year together Mr. Weasley. As well as Hermione." He paused beckoning for her to join them. "_I_ wouldn't be here without them. I wouldn't be here without any of you honestly. You all fought, you all are survivors, and you are the Champions. Ron, Hermione and I? We went into hiding; Voldemort didn't even have any idea what we were up to until right before the Battle." Harry started going to everybody one by one and helped them off of their feet. "You all stood right in the face of danger every day, just to protect us, to keep us safe. Like a real family would. Thank YOU." He ended making sure to look everyone in the eye.

He was met with applaud and a round of "Well, said Harry's." and "Thank you's."

A warm summer breeze blew across the yard of the Burrow. The family stayed there together and enjoyed the freedom in their safety. When colors danced across the sky and the sun began to fade Arthur and Molly laid one of their children to rest forever in a new flower garden of their family home. Each person (Even Ron who spent the entire morning with Hermione practicing) had been able to produce their own array of flowers and shrubbery to surround Fred and his headstone which was embossed with a large W and read 'Our dearest Fred; a soul filled with so much laughter and joy; one person simply could not have contained it all.'

"Here." Hermione said keeping her head down and walking toward the freshly made grave. "I've made this for you all…for Fred. Professor McGonagall said that she could never tell me the spell and potion required to create a portrait like those that hang of the headmasters in Hogwarts. You see, those are much different than enchanted photographs or bewitched paintings. They're an imprint; a memory of who they once were, to a tee. Full memories. Not some 'story' programmed into a quick snapshot, designed to forever interact. It's an honor and a tribute to your legacy designated to those who had dedicated their lives following in the servitude of the Founders of Hogwarts. And…well…I know it's not _really him_…but he's not suffering in any way because of that! I mean, it's not as if he is a ghost…his _soul_ has passed on-"

Molly sniffled again and Ron cleared his throat. "Uh, Hermione…could you maybe…get to the point?" He asked hesitantly. She blushed and quickly continued.

"RightRightSorry." She breathed. "Anyway. McGonagall said she couldn't _give_ me the spell and potion recipe. But she did tell me where I could find it. Before we left Hogwarts I popped over to the library-"

"Of course she did." Ron muttered to Harry who had to stifle a laugh.

"-And obviously I was able to take my time in the restricted section." She stated smirking proudly. "I was able to locate everything I needed to make a portrait like the ones in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts." She ended opening her infamous beaded bag and pulled out a portrait almost as large as the tombstone itself. In it stood a ginger-haired man wearing what looked like the magenta robes employees of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes wore; only the man was facing away from the audience. "Fred?" Hermione said panicked when the picture neither moved nor responded. "Oh no." She muttered looking devastated. "I'm so sorry to have gotten your hopes up. I swear it worked when I finished it this afternoon! I spoke with him and explained to him what happened and everything. I…I even asked Fred if he was alright with me giving you all a portrait. I would never have even told you all...The spell….it must have somehow worn off….I'm sorry." She said again almost in tears.

"It's alright dear." Molly rushed over to console her, tears streaming down her face as well. She glanced over at Arthur who nodded supportively; but looked as if he has lost his son all over again. "It's the thought…and…and the _heart_ that was in it." She emphasized.

Hermione nodded and went to put the Fred portrait away in her bag when George called out. "Hang on." He said walking over to the picture and examining it closely. "Fred?" He asked holding his breath. "Fred?" He asked again more forcefully this time poking the picture slightly. "Fred?!" He called grabbing the picture and shaking it dramatically up and down. Percy walked over and grabbed George's arm, stopping him.

"There's no-"Percy started but stopped suddenly because the person in the portrait sighed.

"Don't you get it? I'm not speaking with you. With any of you!" Fred said with his back still turned.

"Well…why not!" George answered taken aback after a few moments of silence.

"Because!" Fred yelled finally turning around to face his family who all were just emotionally overwhelmed with joy and sadness. "This funeral is downright _depressing_." He said crossing his arms and scanning his family. "I expect this from mum, and Percy…and Ron." He added as an afterthought. "But _you _Georgie? I expected better from you." George stood there expressionless for a good while, examining this portrait, and rethinking everything Hermione had said. Finally he grinned very softly and cast his eyes to the ground.

For the second time he fell to the ground, this time kneeling beside the portrait of his twin brother. "I couldn't do any better." George said still not looking up from the grass. "I've missed you…" He said voice cracking.

Fred was unable to torment his brother any longer, and his depressing funeral joke hadn't gone over as well as he thought. "I'm here." Fred offered him. "Hello mum." Fred called over George's head waving. Molly burst into fresh tears and turned into her husband's shoulder.

Arthur embraced her and smiled grimly. "Your mother says hello son…She's…just missed you too."

"Look….you too George." Fred said sternly demanding their attention. "I know you're all sad but the tears end now. I'm **here**." He said emphatically patting himself and dancing ridiculously in his frame. Ginny giggled reluctantly and Fred beamed. "See, that's better." He said pointing to her smile.

"It's not the same." George said ferociously looking to his brother, running his hand down the portrait feeling the parchment underneath his fingertips.

"Hand's off!" cried Fred looking mockingly outraged, clutching his hands close to his chest. George's frown stiffened and Fred leveled with him. "I know I'm dead, you all do too." He said looking toward his mother making sure his words weren't too harsh. "Like Hermione said though…everything I ever knew, I ever was; is in here now." He gestured behind him. "Everything I had left? Well that's…moved on…and NO I don't know what it's like." He said preemptively. "I only know, what I knew, not what I never did know." He said confusingly gathering a few snickers from his siblings.

"Look!" He said walking out of frame and coming back with a chocolate frog, and a strawberry. "I'm quite comfortable, I can eat all I want and never gain a pound." He said taking the whole strawberry into his mouth in one bite.

"Where'd you get that?" Charlie asked him.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff to keep me entertained out of frame...a whole world" Fred said trying to lighten the mood. "And George." Fred said with a smile glancing at Hermione. "Hermione made a second portrait for me to enter. It's in that wonderful bag of hers-which we definitely need to start selling at the store; think about it, bags, purses, coin-bags-no student at Hogwarts will ever have need to carry their books with them everywhere…we can cast repelling charms on the fabric to keep ink from spilling onto the merchandise! Though, it'll still ruin all of your things, until you learn the repelling charm yourself…" Fred ended trailing off while George began laughing.

"Filch will have on hell of a time sorting through all of those Ever-Expandable _Ex-cessories." _George finally beamed looking into the eyes of his brother.

The Weasleys decided it better to hang Fred in the parlor above the mantel rather than place him at his gravesite. Arthur and Molly had a wonderfully bittersweet keepsake to keep them whole. No; their son had not returned to them…he had in fact gone to whatever may lie beyond here and now. But Molly slept in the parlor that evening, and spent hours into the night talking with the son she never thought she'd have the opportunity to speak with again. She asked him any and every question she never thought to ask before. And when finally the sun began rise, and Mrs. Weasley could no longer find an excuse to keep her son awake, Fred sank into the bright orange recliner that sat behind him in his background and fell asleep for the first time in his frame.

Molly stayed awake and watched her boy with a smile on her face and a tear in her eyes. For the first time; in as long as she could remember she prayed, to any God that was listening. 'If you're there; if my baby is somewhere listening. I love you. And I hope more than anything you're content where you are." She cried; raising her wand. "Muffliato." She uttered so she could wail in peace. "Oh my boy…" She cried staring at Fred sleeping in his frame. "My sweet, sweet boy. Please be alright; please know I love you more than life. Please be at peace." She said between breaths.

"And Lily." She began trying to compose some composure. "If Fred is somewhere safe, I imagine you'd be in that safe place too. I'd have sacrificed as much as you did for Harry, for my Fred. I've loved and watched over Harry as my own since the moment I met him…And now I ask you do the same. Watch over my baby." She ended looking up at her ceiling trying beyond reason to see something beyond it.


	2. Chapter 2 and Hello

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ron asked the rest of the Weasley's to give them a hand in disarming and finally successfully cleaning Number 12 Girmmauld Place. Most wizards upon coming of age contemplate where their life will take them after Hogwarts. For our three Heroes there hadn't been time to think about such things. So they decided it best they stick together and opted to claim and care for Number 12 Grimmauld place. Kreacher prepared a massive feast at the end of the day's work. He was very grateful to have his young master home with him; Kreacher had feared the worst was going to befall Harry Potter. Although in moments such as this; where everybody was covered in dirt, grime, and muck when they met in the dining room; Kreacher couldn't help but be less than pleased.

"Oh come now." Mrs. Weasley huffed ushering them in, much to Kreacher's approval. With a wave of her wand one by one their shirts were dusting themselves off, their hair shaking out, and their skin became freshly cleaned. "Now that's better." She ended turning back to set the table. "Be sure you thank Kreacher now, he looked as if he was going to pass out while cooking. I offered to whip something together, but he insisted." She trailed off when the pot of mashed potatoes collided mid-air with a bread plate. One flick of her wrist and the meal was saved from falling onto the floor. All were filling their bellies when a knock came from the front door. Harry rose from his seat which prompted Ron to speak with a mouth full of food. "Wheah u goin Dharry?"

"Maybe someone else would be better to answer." Molly said to him casting nervous glances down the hall.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "He's dead guys. I can answer the door without worrying if my life is going to end." He finished already walking down the hall toward the entrance. "Who's there?" Harry called from inside of his threshold.

"Mr. Potter?" a man's voice rang from the other side. "Mr. Potter, I'm from the ministry, it's urgent we speak."

"Arthur Weasley here." Mr. Weasley called from behind Harry's head, apparently unable to help himself from checking up on Harry. "Good friends with Kingsley Shacklebot, we weren't informed of any Ministry matters to be dealt with tonight." He finished scrunching up his face listening for an answer.

"Too right sir, I'm here on behalf of the late Remus Lupin, and his wife Nymphadora Tonks." Arthur looked towards Harry grimly and nodded. Harry opened the door to a rather scrawny looking wizard. He appeared to be in his thirties and had stringy straw-colored hair. Like most wizards he stopped and noticeably stared at Harry upon entering his house. "Mr. Potter, real pleasure it is sir…T-thank you!" He managed fumbling over his traveling coat.

"Thank you." Harry replied to the disheveled wizard. "Uh, please come in won't you?" Harry continued awkwardly leading the man into the den while the rest of his family ate without him. Harry shooed Mr. Weasley away, encouraging him to eat after such a long day of cleaning.

"Tea sir?" Kreacher announced in a raspy voice.

"Oh yes please. Two sugars thank you. Honey, if you will." He answered as Kreacher prepared his tea. "My name is Roger Bealey." He started clearing his throat and fumbling around in his cloak pocket for his forms. "Ah here we are…The last will and testament of Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks." He said scanning the will.

Hermione entered the room knocking on the door frame. "Harry?" she began looking warily towards Roger.

"S'alright Hermione, he's here from the ministry, it's about Remus and Tonks' last wishes." He said trying to swallow the lump in his throat and handle this as an adult. "As you were Roger, she's family." Harry ended glancing to Hermione, gesturing her to sit beside him.

Roger nodded and went on after sipping from his tea. "We; in unity; bequeath all of our worldly possession to Harry James Potter, in hope he will keep aforementioned possessions safe and secure until our only son; Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin comes of age and can claim what he may. Additionally we transfer the deed to our home to Harry J. Potter. Please feel welcome to call our home your own only to be turned over to our son when he comes of age." Roger paused looking up at Harry and Hermione. "Here is the deed to 153 Trotter Hill, Wales." Roger said once more rifling through his paperwork. "Annnnd here we are; one last bit that needs sorting out." He said a bit grimmer. "You are 17 years old Mr. Potter?" Roger asked Harry astounded and a bit intimidated. 'What a wizard he must be.' He thought to himself.

"Yes." Harry answered his voice shaking. It seemed to have just dawned on him that 'last bit' that needed to be sorted out.

"He'll be 18 in July, and I'll be 19 this September. I live here as well." Hermione added incessantly; until she saw the color drain from Harry's face.

"Well no matter." Roger stated shakily. "He's of age…" Roger muttered finding his place on the parchment. "Regarding the care and upbringing of Edward R. Lupin; Harry J. Potter we regrettably ask too much of you one final time. Pertaining to prior acknowledgements on Mr. Potter's behalf; we the parents of Edward R. Lupin; place guardianship with the named Godfather of our child Harry James Potter. If under any circumstance Mr. Potter is unable to fulfill this request.-"

'They thought I might die.' Harry thought to himself.

"-guardianship will relinquish to the child's maternal grandmother; Andromeda Tonks. Half of all gold remaining in our vault at Gringotts will be deposited in the appointed guardians vault, the other half will remain locked away in our vault until our son reaches the age where he can attend school." Roger ended.

The room was silent for a few moments while Roger absentmindedly sipped on his second cup of tea. "Mr. Potter I understand you may need some time to think about this. If you'd like I can leave correspondence and you can get back to me in a few days." Roger offered optimistically.

"No need." Harry said quietly. "Sir I was hoping to go back to Hogwarts and finish my 7th year…last year…well…" He struggled to find the words. Roger; wide-eyed; motioned for him to proceed without explanation. "I'll help out in any way that I can, I'll send gold, whatever he needs, I can send Kreacher to help Andromeda out, and I'll see him every opportunity I get. But I don't know anything about raising a baby." Harry rambled on while blushing.

"I see." Roger stated sadly. "Of course I understand your situation Mr. Potter; it's just unfortunate…" He ended sighing beginning to collect his things.

"What is?" Demanded Harry.

"Well, I really didn't want to bother you this evening Mr. Potter. I know the will names you guardianship first…but I went to Andromeda Tonks tonight, that's where the baby is currently staying you know. Fascinating little tyke." He added as a pleasant afterthought, but began shaking his head immediately after. "Andromeda loves the boy, how could she not? But she's getting on in years isn't she? Poor thing had massive, swollen, puffy eyes, with bags for miles to boot. She can't be his primary guardian. She sent me on over here…" He stopped to chuckle to himself. "Couldn't bring herself to come over here and ask you for herself. Too ashamed and tired I think." He ended solemnly.

"There's no need…" Hermione began softly but let the thought die away. This was Harry's decision whether he was ready to be a father before he turned 18. Or got a job. Or graduated.

"In any matter... Andromeda has relinquished her parental rights to the child, and with you doing the same Harry…well he's an orphan. We'll have to apply for a foster family to take him in. In the meantime the little guy is headed for St. Mungo's so he can be taken care of…had to hire a whole staff of witches just to care for children who've lost their families since….you-know-who." Roger whispered even though he needn't worry about such ridiculous fears as of a name.

"No." Harry said fiercely walking to stand directly in front of Roger. "How long until he can be here with me?"

Roger's eyes lit up for Teddy and his face fell for Harry all in one motion. "Oh Mr. Potter." He said with goosebumps running up his arm. He whipped out the documents once more. "Sign these three forms please." Without hesitation Harry signed every last one and handed them back.

"When will he be here, you don't have to take him anywhere else do you?" Harry asked with his blood boiling at the thought of Teddy ever feeling one bit alone because of Voldemort…just like he had grown up feeling.

"At ease Mr. Potter. It's almost 6pm now; I can pop over have the lad's belongings sent over, and follow with the boy after. 9pm latest? Andromeda will probably send over an Owl with her thanks. Poor girl could use a rest!"

"Wonderful." Harry offered him walking towards the door, trying to have Teddy with him as safe and as quickly as possible. Roger bid them farewell and Harry leaned against the door with his eyes closed.

"We have to prepare a room for him." Hermione spoke softly. "And…we might want to ask Mrs. Weasley if she can stay for a few days." She submitted smiling. "I never thought I'd say this…but there are some things a book just can't teach you." She finished laughing.

Harry broke into laughter as well. "As usual though, I think you're right." He said putting his arm around his friend's shoulder and the two began to walk back to finish the meal with their family. 'I'm going to raise Teddy.' Harry thought to himself lost in his own head. 'His whole life…it'll be me…..I'll never be his father…not really…...but he will be my son...If I ever have children of my own he will be there brother.' Harry's stomach was doing backflips. His nerves were coming undone at the thought of being a 'dad'. But there were no other words...no other titles...this is what he was would be in just a few short hours.

.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Night as a Parent

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"Harry you must get up. Teddy is crying again and I can't calm him!" Hermione whisper screamed in Harry's ear, urging once more that he rise.

"Ok, ok I'm awake." He grunted swinging his feet over the bed. He reached for his glasses before realizing they were hanging crookedly from his head; as he had fallen asleep with them on accidentally. "How long has he been asleep this time?" Harry asked her as she reached for Harry's bathrobe.

"Maybe two hours." She shrugged tossing it to him. Harry caught it and stood up throwing it around him.

"Well, go get some sleep." He yawned stretching; making his way to his bedroom door.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Hermione asked opening the door which filled the bedroom with Teddy's cries.

Harry smirked and shook his head. "It's alright. I've got him. Gotta learn what he wants somehow." They left the bedroom and both began descending the stairs. "Are you not going to bed?" Harry whispered to Hermione and she blushed.

"Well." She began suddenly short of breath. "We had never finished clearing out my room, or retrieving any of my things from home today before Teddy arrived. Ron- he um, offered for me to stay with him but-" She finished looking helplessly into Harry's eyes.

Harry understood. He smiled at his friend which caused her to blush even more. "It's ok." He said patting her shoulder. "You two just became boyfriend and girlfriend." Harry paused not really sure how those words formed together to make sense, but the facts they were.

"Why don't you use my room and get some rest before everybody shows up again in the morning. It'll be daylight soon."

"Thanks Harry." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Good luck with Teddy." She smiled reassuringly as she turned back towards Harry's room.

Crookshanks was brushing up against the basinet Teddy was lying in crying. He looked devilishly up at Harry as he entered. Harry patted him on the head and thanked him for watching the baby. Crookshanks mewed and skulked off presumably to find Hermione.

"Hello there." Harry called softly to the squirming pink heap in the crib. Teddy looked up at Harry and wailed loudly. Harry reached over for the bottle sitting on the bedside table. 'Ah this is no good, too cold.' He thought to himself lifting the crying Teddy from his crib. "Let's go to the kitchen and get you a new bottle." He cooed at Teddy, brushing the violet hair out of his face, he had become so sweaty from his outburst.

On their stroll to the kitchen Teddy opened his eyes for the first time since Harry picked him up. Harry stared in awe at the bright yellow they had become. "That really is something special isn't it?" Harry said as Teddy began to calm; almost as if to listen to his godfather. Although this was the first night the two had ever been together Harry was already fascinated with the lad; tired as he may be. Harry draped Teddy across his shoulder and began preparing his formula. He rapped his wand on the bottle twice and the temperature slowly began to rise. He squirted some onto his arm just to check that it was just right. Once he was sure he took Teddy into the living room and sank into the deep emerald armchair.

"Accio baby blanket." Harry muttered flicking his wand picturing Teddy's light blue blanket covered in yellow ducklings. He caught the blanket as it soared into the room; Teddy uttered a small laugh as he wasn't expecting to see something to peculiar. Harry laughed at him. "You'll be lucky enough to know why things like that happen your whole life little guy." He said to Teddy as he wrapped the blanket around him and settled him into the crook of his arm.

Teddy hungrily drank from the bottle and sighed deeply as he went. Harry leaned back into the chair and shut his eyes; listening to the sounds of Teddy's soft suckling, and the faint plopping of raindrops outside.

Crookshanks, having followed Harry and Teddy into the den, leapt onto Harry's lap and nuzzled the arm holding the baby. Harry's breathing began to slow and soon he had accompanied Teddy into drifting off to sleep. When Teddy had taken his full he allowed the bottle to part from his mouth and after a few moments more the bottle slid to the floor because of Harry's slackened grip.

"Oh, he's in the den with Teddy. They fell asleep in there together and I thought it best not to wake them." Hermione said answering the door greeting Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Absolutely right dear, you never wake a sleeping child. Come girls why don't you give me a hand with breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully ushering the two girls ahead of her.

Ginny sidestepped her mother's hand. "You two go on, I'll be there in a few minutes. I won't wake Teddy!" She added hurriedly when her mother flashed her reproachful look.

"Alright, but you should really let Harry get as much sleep as he can. Its harder work than you may think raising a baby." Mrs. Weasley lectured her daughter as continued walking toward the kitchen with Hermione.

"He'll be okay mum." Ginny said waiving her mother goodbye. She walked into the den and her heart warmed. Harry had his head thrown back across the chair as Teddy looked peacefully secure in Harry's arms. Harry looked less than comfortable however and Ginny decided Harry should move to his bedroom. She carefully lifted Teddy from Harry's arms and held him in her own. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. "Wake up you." She whispered into his ear. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled recognizing Ginny, seeing Teddy in her arms. She met her lips to his and kissed him.

He stood up and wrapped both arms behind her, bringing her close. "Morning." He rumbled squeezing her lifting her off her feet.

"Harry!" she exclaimed almost too loudly, darting her eyes to Teddy worried she had woken him. She sighed relieved realizing she hadn't. "What's gotten into you?" she asked playfully placing her hand on his chest.

He shook his head while inhaling sharply. "Dunno. Just so happy to see you home." He ended burying his head into her neck.

'Ahem' a throat cleared from the doorway.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped slapping him softly on the back, staring wide-eyed at her brother standing in the door way.

"In front of the baby guys? Really?" Ron stated in horror at the sight of his 16 year old sister holding a baby and being touched in such intimate ways. "I just woke up." He ended rolling his eyes and sulking from the room.

"Someday, when he's a big boy, this won't bother him so much." Ginny giggled turning her attention back to Harry. "Why don't we put him in his crib and I'll tuck you into bed as well." She took Harry's hand and led him up stairs to Teddy's room. She placed the still sleeping baby onto his soft mattress and covered him over. "Your turn." She whispered taking Harry by the hand once more and guiding him out of the bedroom.

He stopped her on the landing and swung her back into his arms. "I'm not tired." He grinned down at her amused expression. "I think I'd like to enjoy the day with my family. Maybe not even go outside." He shrugged. "The possibilities of the day are endless."

"You sure sound as if you need some sleep to me." Ginny breathed unable to control her laughter. "I don't think I've ever seen you so…so _silly."_

Once more he shrugged and placed a kiss upon her head, inhaling her sweet flowery scent. "I'm just happy. This is me….around you…being happy…" He told her in between kisses.

Ginny blushed furiously. "I'd like for you to stay this way for a while." She muttered kissing him back.

By the time Ginny and Harry made their way off the landing and into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had already finished making a hearty breakfast of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, oatmeal, and melon balls; two large pitchers of pumpkin juice and one jug of coffee were floating to the table as they came in. Hermione was hovering around the table gathering a plate of food without magic. She opened the door to Kreacher's crawl space and called out nervously.

"Kreacher? Are you awake?" There came no answer.

"Kreacher, we've made breakfast you see…as a 'thank you'…and….and we'd very much like it if you'd come out and join us. I made you a plate." She added softly.

Ron looked up from his half-eaten plate at the table stunned as Kreacher clambered out of the hole. He looked ornery as he gathered his composure, but one sight at Hermione standing there intimidated by him gave him a wave of acceptance somehow.

"You give Kreacher a plate miss?" He asked her in a raspy voice.

She nodded. "And a place at the table too. If you'd honor us. You helped us so much Kreacher, it broke our hearts having left without being able to say goodbye Please eat with us?" She asked as Ron choked on his juice.

Kreacher allowed this to pass as coincidence. Ron may not have felt gratitude towards the house-elf but Hermione and Harry were both extremely grateful for all of the help he provided on their journey.

"Please Kreacher; you'll join us won't you? You're part of the family." Harry added from the doorway.

Kreacher nodded to the master he had learned to respect. "Of course Mr. Potter. Mistress would be very pleased with Kreacher serving the one who brought to light the deception and darkness of you-know-who. The same darkness that robbed my mistress opportunity to relish in the victories of her noble sons; both ingenious warriors!" Kreacher bellowed becoming quite passionate, much to the surprise of those seated at the table. "Masters' Sirius and Regulus, once most revered sons of the noble House of Black, cut down in their prime, memories tainted in the eyes of their benevolent mother...The worst treachery the Dark Lord ever cast upon us." Kreacher ended puffing out his chest and walking toward the table. He climbed into his chair and Hermione placed the plate in front of him.

"Juice?" She asked hesitantly holding a pitcher up in front of him.

He nodded. "Thank you miss." Upon filling his glass Kreacher raised it and proposed a toast. "To Dobby. Friend of Harry Potter." He uttered and began drinking. The family gathered around the table all standing, except for Ron. They each poured a glass by hand drank to Dobby's memory.

Before Harry drank from his cup he raised it again and continued Kreacher's toast. "A free Elf." He said louder than he intended and drank deeply from his glass.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Just wanted to say 'Thank you to those who are reading and enjoying this story! A special thanks to my guest who has given me such positive reviews!**

**4/14/15**

Chapter 4

After breakfast Ron began clearing away the dirty dishes to the sink. Ginny went with Hermione to her room to help finish her with her cleaning. Mrs. Weasley offered to teach Harry some spells that might help him with Teddy.

"Scourgify is the incantation for _creating_ a water based, soapy clean." She stated pointing her wand at a cast iron pan sitting in the sink. "Like this Harry." She flicked her wand, made a few small circles in the air and uttered _Scourgify._ The pan rose about an inch in the sink and slowly more and more bubbles were forming, with water dripping from the pan. After a few seconds the pan was spotless but still sopping wet.

"And _Tergeo_ is the spell needed to clean up this watery mess. Very useful really. Cleans up dirt, stains, any liquid…even blood…although it can be tricky at first…" She trailed off aiming her wand again at the pan swiftly flicking it upward and said '_Tergeo_'. In an instant the water vanished from the pan which was still hovering in the sink. _"Wingaurdium Leviosa." _ She finished with a swish and flick; guiding the pan to the cabinet across the room.

"I've actually used _Tergeo_ before; I think I've got the hang of it. _Scourgify _will be useful I imagine." Harry said grinning at Mrs. Weasley. "Do they offer any classes at Hogwarts that err…prepare you…for children?" He ended choosing his words carefully.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement. "Why of course dear, let's see there's the mandatory sexual health and education class, Madam Pomfry teaches that once a week to each house….Professor Flitwick offers a charms class centered around what spells you'd need in daily household life Percy took that class I'm sure of it, there's-"

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry interrupted. "I've never had these classes offered to me before."

"Well you hadn't been able to attend your seventh year had you?" She stated matter-of-factly. "Had you gone you would have chosen from lots of classes not previously available to you. Coffee dear?" She asked him pouring herself a glass.

"No, thank you." Harry replied politely.

"Professor McGonagall met with you during your fifth year to discuss career paths didn't she?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry.

He nodded his head. "And again in my sixth year. She recommended I take the classes needed to begin training as an Auror."

"I'd agree with her." Mrs. Weasley smiled over her coffee mug. "You've already got such a checkered resume!" she laughed heartily.

"Yes, well…how would I have the time to take classes like those if I've already got Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology?" He asked furrowing his brow trying to work out a schedule in his head. He wished Hermione were down here instead of upstairs with Ginny.

"Seventh Years have already learned so much since they started their education at Hogwarts. This year, is the year for practical usage of what you have already learned, how well you can recall it, and mastering the most difficult aspects of your respective classes. So you can pass your N.E.W.T.s of course! There's plenty of down time for Seventh Years, sort of as a reward for how much they've already accomplished, and an incentive to keep going." She smiled grabbing his shoulder. However her smile faltered as Teddy began crying at that moment.

"I've got him!" They heard Ron bellow from upstairs. Harry grinned picturing Ron changing Teddy's diaper. That was something he was going to have to get used to himself!

"Harry you're not planning on returning to Hogwarts this year? What will happen to Teddy?" Mrs. Weasley whispered as if the baby could hear them.

"I'm going to try my best." He nodded. "I haven't worked it all out yet with Professor McGonagall but….Ron, Hermione and I got to talking last night after dinner while we were waiting for Teddy to arrive. We think that, if Professor McGonagall will allow it, we may be able to work out our schedules so that we can take care of Teddy in shifts. Hermione's already offered to help us both with our lessons if we fall behind. And-"

"You mean bring the _**BABY**_ to Hogwarts with you?!" She shrieked. "Oh Harry I just don't think that's a good idea. Hogwarts isn't safe for a baby!"

"It's the safest place there is." He began patiently, not wanting to her to scream again. "And he'll be with me. It's only for a year!" He added quickly noticing he wasn't swaying her.

"And what happens after that year?" She asked placing her hand on his. "When you three graduate and come back here, do you begin your Auror training? What happens to Teddy then? Do you, Ron and Hermione, and maybe even Ginny, take turns going to work so that you can be with him? He needs a parent Harry. You more than anybody should know that sweetheart." She added tenderly not wanting to burst any more of his bubbles.

"If we have to." He said quietly. Harry looked devastated. He hadn't thought through exactly how he was supposed to be there for Teddy, and to also provide for him. He had two friends willing to devote their time to raising Teddy just as Harry was ready to do. But how were they going to be able to make it work?

"You don't have to decide anything today." Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly trying to cheer Harry up. "You have a good while before a decision has to be made, why don't we just enjoy the day and see what we can accomplish in this house eh?" She finished standing to her feet.

While he had been clearing the morning dishes Ron realized his mother was preparing to give Harry a lesson in spells and decided his services might be more needed helping his sister and Hermione clear out her room. He walked up the stairs and passed by Teddy's room. The sunlight was barely poking out from behind the curtain but blanketed Teddy in warmth all the same. He slept soundly in his crib, not stirring since his godfather had cradled him to sleep hours before. Ron smiled to himself and trudged to the next floor where Hermione's would be housed.

"I'm just not sure your mother is going to allow it…not after everything." He heard Hermione say worriedly from down the hall. "This is the last summer she's going to-" She continued but stopped mid-sentence when Ron emerged in the doorway.

"What?" He said dumbfounded looking from Ginny to Hermione who were staring back at him like they'd rather he left them alone. "What?!" He exclaimed throwing his arms behind him in very Ron-esque fashion.

"Nothing!" Ginny yelled back at him slamming a rather large book she had found down on the bedside table. "Contrary to my brothers' beliefs you don't have to be told everything that I say you know." She ended turning her back to him and waving her wand at a pile of wood and dirt causing it to tidy itself.

Ron looked hopefully toward Hermione, who only shrugged her shoulders. Thankfully; for Ron's sake; Teddy began to wail from downstairs. Assuming, or rather hoping, that Harry was still preoccupied with his mother Ron quickly made way to the door. "I've got him." He bellowed panicked so that Harry would hear him.

With Ron gone, Hermione waited patiently until Ginny was calm enough to speak again. She busied herself with summoning all the loose pieces of fabric scattered across the room.

"I won't see him for a whole year." Ginny finally offered while watching Hermione quickly make work of the mess. "You'd think especially after everything we've gone through, she would want me to be happy and have peace of mind." Ginny ended solemnly hoping Hermione could validate these feelings that even Ginny only halfheartedly thought were good enough reasons.

"Ginny; like I was trying to say before Ron came in…it's the last summer your mum is going to have one of her children living in her home." Hermione said soothingly. "Not to mention her only daughter."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It always comes down to that doesn't it? 'Ginny, you're the baby do this.' 'Ginny you're the girl, do this for mum.' 'Ginny, be a good little girl and do as you're told…"She trailed off when she accidentally sent a piece wood across the room smashing the window.

"_Repairo."_ Hermione uttered lazily allowing Ginny to continue venting.

Ginny mouthed 'sorry' and went on. "You three have never done what you're told." Ginny said timidly unsure of Hermione's response.

"We never had a choice in the matter!" Hermione said almost laughing. "Besides Ginny it won't be that long until you see Harry again. We're trying to work it out with Professor McGonagall still but…It might be possible for Harry to finish his last year at Hogwarts with us, if he can bring Teddy with him." She finished eagerly.

Ginny hadn't even a moment to comprehend her excitement at this notion when Hermione pointed out of her bedroom window. "Look!" She exclaimed excitedly. One large unfamiliar owl was nearing the window. He landed on the windowpane and tapped the glass with his beak. Ginny rushed over to the window and the great big owl soared into the room and landed on the bedframe, sticking out his leg. Attached were three letters from Hogwarts addressed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"My letter must be at the Burrow!" Ginny stated disappointedly. "It's not even the end of May! What do they say?" She urged Hermione to open her letter. "Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed when the owl nipped at her hungrily. "Find the kitchen downstairs, they'll give you water and food; there isn't anything to give you up here." She ended forgivingly stroking the birds head.

Hermione neatly broke the official Hogwarts seal and began to read aloud. "Dear Ms. Granger."


	5. Chapter 5 Loose Ends

4/18/15

Chapter 5

Dear Ms. Granger,

In lieu of recent National Tragedies; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to extend the offer of attending our next fall term. Please send correspondence shortly with your answer as a date and time will be appointed to you to meet with your Head of House to discuss things further.

Happy Holiday,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

* * *

"Well we already knew that." Ginny ended disappointedly."

"Yes, but these were probably sent to everybody." Hermione giggled. "Just because _we_ were told by McGonagall herself doesn't mean everyone else was exactly privy to that information."

Ginny shrugged and walked to the bedroom door. "Let's go give the boys their letters." She said smiling.

Hermione shook her head but Ginny had already left the room. "We've barely done anything in here!" Hermione called rushing after her. She skidded to a halt and turned back to the room.

"_Flipendo! Flipendo! Wingaurdium Leviosa! Flipendo!" _She whipped her wand around furiously casting the spells one after another; placing a writing desk in its proper place, a chair to go along with it, raising the bookshelf from the floor and standing it right side up, and lastly pushing a tall standing mirror on the left side of the bed where there was no bedside table. She scanned the room and spotted something she missed. "_Reparo." _She muttered pointing at the silvery velvet drapes hanging from the window. "_Tergeo!"_ She bellowed waving her wand in a large sweeping motion clearing all of the dirt from her bedroom. She smiled and sighed satisfyingly determining that she could walk away from her project for now.

By the time she had made it downstairs Ron and Teddy had already been retrieved by Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was holding Teddy and preparing him his morning bottle while the two boys read their letter at the tables.

"Perfect timing eh guys?" Ron looked up smiling, gesturing to his letter. "We should send our letters back and set up the meeting with McGonagall soon then." He ended folding up his letter and gripping his wand. "_Accio_ parchment. _Accio _Quill_. Accio _Ink Bottle." Ron said shutting his eyes in concentration and taking care to pronounce each item slowly.

The parchment zoomed straight into the kitchen and landed on the table in front of Ron. It was followed by the bottle of ink which he caught with his hand. The quill zoomed in leaving a trail of sugar in its wake landing right beside the parchment. Ginny began to laugh.

"Is that the quill you summoned?" She asked her brother endearingly.

"Well…no." Ron admitted turning over the Sugar Quill in his hand. "But it'll still do the job!" He ended defending himself to his sister's continued laughter.

* * *

Professor McGonagall,

We would like to schedule an appointment with you whenever you can have us. We look forward to hearing from you.

Ron Weasley

* * *

"Here…do you lot want to sign this and we'll all just go on the same day?" He asked offering the Quill to the next person.

Hermione walked over to Ron and read what he had written. "I'm not sure if we will be meeting with McGonagall or not." She pointed out.

"Course we will." He smiled up at her. "She's Head of Gryffindor isn't she?"

"I'm not sure she is anymore." Hermione offered her explanation. "Headmasters and Headmistresses usually aren't the Head of a House. If she has officially taken on her role as Headmistress- as she has signed _there_\- then I would guess Gryffindor has a new Head of House." She ended casually.

"Oh." Ron uttered. "Well I'm not writing a new one, just sign the thing." He stated shoving the Quill into her hand.

She rolled her eyes and signed her name. "Harry?" She called out looking over the parchment.

He paused for a moment but hesitantly Harry stood and walked over to his friends. He signed his name and Mrs. Weasley let out an audible sigh. Harry felt guilty, but he had to exhaust every avenue. He had to try to ensure he gave Teddy the best life possible. With that in mind he then wrote a tiny '+1 ?' next to his name just to give McGonagall a warning as to what he was expecting from this meeting.

"My turn." Ginny said taking a place beside Harry. She took the Quill from him and reached for the parchment.

Ron however quickly snatched it away from her. "Where's your letter?" He asked her teasingly.

"I assume it's at home." She scowled at her brother. Just let me sign yours so I can go with you too."

"How do we know you were sent a letter though?" He continued to jest. "For all we know you may not be able to go back to Hogwarts." He ended now keeping the parchment out of her reach.

"Ronald!" His mother hissed sharply from her seat; cradling Teddy while he speedily drank from his bottle. Ron's smile faded and he pushed the letter over to Ginny. She signed her name and read over what Ron had written to Professor McGonagall.

"Way to sound professional Ron." She prodded him she passed. "Here you go." She cooed softly to the large chocolate owl standing on the counter nibbling away at some sausage and toast leftover from breakfast. Ginny sealed the letter and fastened it to his leg. "Whenever you're ready to go back home." She ended stroking the feathers on his wing. The owl took three more bites and hooted. He shook out his feathers, spread his wings and glided over to the nearest window in the kitchen. Ginny met him at the window and opened it wide for him. With one final hoot he took off into the morning sun and began his long journey.

"So…" Ron began after he deemed it quiet for too long. "What are our plans for the day?" He looked around at everybody. "You finish your room?" He nodded towards Hermione.

She shook her head. "It's nearly there; I can have it finished by today." She said waving her hands as if it were already done. "I did have something else that I'd like to accomplish today however." She said to them a little more earnestly.

"Yes?" Ron asked while grinning when she hadn't provided them with her agenda.

"My parents." Was all that she needed to say and they understood. "I think it's time for me to bring them back home….and remind them of they are." Hermione ended solemnly clearly upset for having had to leave them in such a state. She also felt horrible for having to reawaken them. Of course they would be thrilled to see her, but Hermione; always being keen on her studies; had read horrible stories about the side effects of transitioning somebody out of a false memory. Sometimes they can't differentiate between the false memories, and their reality and they go mad. Other times they go mad simply from the depression that can accompany reawakening. Hermione had wanted her parents to be happy and being the cleverest witch of her time; she was able to cast a powerful and vivid spell upon them. She knew it was silly but a part of her worried they would miss the life she had given them when she returned to them.

"And remind them who you are." Ron stated softly at the look upon her face; pulling Hermione out of her own thoughts. She smiled forcibly and nodded her head.

"Not to mention to tell them about everything you have done." Harry also said reassuringly from her other side.

"Come on." Ron said getting to his feet and putting his arm around Hermione. "Let's go get ready and you can take us to them." She looked up into his eyes and smiled…genuinely. She took the hand dangling from her shoulder and held onto it. Together they made their way out of the kitchen and headed for their bedrooms.

"Would you like to come with us?" Harry asked turning to face Ginny. "That is _if_ Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind watching Teddy for a few hours." He added hesitantly unsure if Mrs. Weasley was still too upset with him for signing the letter.

She looked up at him scornfully but sighed. "Of course. You should be there for Hermione." She ended half-heartedly smiling and waving them on.

"Thank you." Harry said walking over to her kissing Teddy on top of his head and kissing Mrs. Weasley on the cheek; causing her to grin more happily.

"Oh you." She huffed toward him. "Go on." She said playfully pushing him away.

"So whaddya say?" Harry asked Ginny once more.

"An invitation, from _Harry Potter _himself to accompany the elusive trio?" Ginny answered teasingly. "How could I pass that up?" She continued flashing a smile.

Harry looked ecstatic and took her by the hand. "Alright then, hope you know what you're signing up for." He decided to joke as well. "Injury and self-endangerment tend to haunt us." He ended shrugging discerningly.

Ginny scoffed at his warning. "I am capable of handling myself. Besides." She paused squeezing his hand lightly. "You'll be there to keep me safe….won't you?" She asked glancing over to look at him.

He stopped walking to fully face her; to look into her bright brown eyes. "You and Teddy. Forever." He said softly before bringing his lips to hers. They parted and become one; stopping only when Ron and Hermione could be heard descending the stairs. "You two are the most important things." He whispered pulling away from her and smiling.

Ginny looked almost radiant; staring deeply right back into Harry's emerald eyes. Some days she still couldn't believe they were the same set of eyes she had fallen in love with all those years ago. After having made peace with her affections being unreturned here she was….surprisingly yet contently in love.


	6. Chapter 6 Down Under

Chapter 6

4/19/15

Harry opened the front door checking to make sure there were no Muggles around. A woman walking with two young children were strolling by their home. He waited for them to pass and gestured for the others to follow him. The four of them made their way up the lane leading away from the neighborhood. They had entered a nearby clearing when they deemed it safe to apparate.

"I left my parents in a town just outside of Sydney." Hermione began patting herself down. "As you can imagine I was in a bit of a hurry when I left them, I didn't want to be seen and I had to get back to you all…" She paused looking from Harry, Ginny and Ron. "Stow away any loose items you have on you. I'm not sure exactly where we are going to pop up once we arrive. It may be bit…_choppy." _She ended wincing slightly.

"What do you-"Ron began to ask her but Hermione had grabbed ahold of both Ron and Harry; who had already been holding Ginny's hand; and turned on the spot as soon she noted everybody secured their possessions.

The constricting, squishing sensation ceased momentarily before Hermione apparated them again almost instantly. When the overwhelming feelings stopped once again the four of them were free falling above the harbor. Hermione was the first to let go of them as she quickly reached for her wand.

"_Barcum!" _She bellowed pointing below her wand towards the water. A small rowboat appeared underneath them; but they were going to crash right through it at the rate they were falling!

"_Arresto Momentum!" _Ginny cried acting quickly_._

Still holding Harry's hand she and Harry started to gently float toward the surface of the boat while Ron and Hermione were still plummeting. Harry followed Ginny's lead and they both aimed their wands at their falling friends repeating "_Arresto Momentum_!" Hermione and Ron slowed their decent just inches above the surface of the boat and landed gently onto the wooden planks. Hermione glanced up grinning towards Harry and Ginny who were still floating down.

"Thank you!" She breathed shakily. "I…I thought I had dropped us from higher up!"

"We almost crashed!" Ron exclaimed panicking. "Landed in the bottom of the damn boat! Would have been better off hitting bloody water!" He rambled on obviously frazzled by their arrival.

"Calm down mate." Harry said tending to Ron.

"Did someone see us on the dock?" Ginny asked Hermione; questioning why they couldn't have just stayed put.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. But when we arrived I could see people were walking a few feet ahead of us…I didn't want us to be seen. So I apparated again." Hermione ended pointing above their heads. She took her wand once again and began muttering a chant over and over; swinging her arms back and forth across the boat.

"What's she doin' now?" Ron asked wide-eyed at her casting.

"She's bewitching the boat to move I think." Harry answered while Ginny nodded in agreement.

After a few moments the tiny boat began to glide slowly toward the harbor. The boys offered the seats to Hermione and Ginny while they balanced awkwardly at the front and rear trying to stay adrift. Eventually they had made it to a lone dock at the end of the pier. They patiently waited for the coast to be clear and one final time apparated safely onto the dock.

"Alright; now where?" Ron asked supportively now having regained his composure; and the color returned to his cheeks.

"Now…we're off to find mum and dad." Hermione said taking a deep breathe. "We should probably try and hail a taxi. I don't think we should risk using magic anymore for the time being." She looked around at her friends.

"Shall we?" Ron stated grinning sheepishly; trying to decipher if Hermione was upset with him or not for not handling the situation as well as he could have back in the boat. Much to his pleasure however Hermione grabbed his hand and began to lead the way. The four of them walked on the boardwalk making their way to the road.

"Hey, look over there." Ginny piped up pointing at a large bicycle rental kiosk. "We could always ride over to them." She ended shrugging her shoulders looking toward the other three.

"I haven't ridden a bike in ages." Ron stated wide-eyed and grinning. "Seriously, musta been the summer before I started Hogwarts." He continued looking more and more anxious with each breathe. "We have to!" He exclaimed excitedly dragging Hermione behind him much to her amusement.

"I guess we're taking the bikes." Harry said motioning for Ginny to go ahead of him. "After you." He said quite proud of himself. He had never known he could be such a gentleman. When he attended the Yule Ball with Parvati he had been under the impression he was rather lackluster and boring. Every time he had ever been alone with Cho there was always such an awkwardness that came over him. But with Ginny…she made him confident, there was always a flame he could feel burning inside himself for her…because of her. No one had ever sparked that fire in his heart before. He wouldn't trade this feeling for the world.

Paying for their bicycles had taken a bit longer than expected. Ron insisted that _he_ be the one to pay the clerk for the rentals. The only problem he had was trying to understand the currency exchange. By the end of the ordeal Hermione had to walk Ron away from the poor clerk laughing under her breath. Ron; who was too busy cursing the man didn't hear Ginny or Harry sniggering behind them.

"I know pounds!" Ron reiterated as they mounted their bikes. "He was too busy going on about the 'Australian Dollar'…it's all Muggle money isn't it?" He looked around hoping for support.

"Each country has its own form of currency Ron." Hermione began to explain while fastening her helmet. "The United Kingdom uses 'Pounds.' However Australia is different-" She tried to proceed but Ron honestly had no interest.

"I don't see how Muggle's get anything done." Ron laughed ending the conversation.

Harry flashed Hermione a reassuring glance and she smiled to herself. One by one they began peddling, following Hermione's lead. After a while they could no longer smell the salty seawater in the air which cascaded the shoreline. Instead those scents were replaced with familiar summery smells; burnt wood, freshly turned mulch, and a fruity smell that they couldn't quite put a name to. Families were starting to sit down to BBQ dinners and warm fires as the sun began to set. They finally veered off their almost straight path and turned down a side road.

"Just one more turn." Hermione called back behind her. Sure enough they were soon turning left and Hermione began to slow. She led them to a quaint little house elevated slightly higher than the street they traveled down. "There's no car in the driveway." Hermione said a bit downtrodden.

"Do you have any idea where they'd be?" Ginny asked pulling up beside Hermione. She shook her head.

"Well where do they work?" Harry asked her trying to figure out where they could head next.

"Well, dads a photographer in this life. And Mum works as a preschool teacher." Hermione answered; her face turning red when she saw the perplexed looks on her friend's faces.

"I thought your parents were dentistes?" Ron asked her.

"_Dentists, Ron."_ She corrected him. "And yes, they are….but I figured…since I was going to send them away…well…they should be happy. They both did the same boring job for years." She began defending herself. "Mum always went on about how she wished she and dad had more kids, and Dad had taken up photography as a hobby when I went off to Hogwarts. So…I thought they would be happy…_happier_…if they were doing something they loved." She ended sheepishly.

Ginny put her arm on her shoulder and nodded.

"That was really thoughtful of you." Harry followed suit and supported Hermione.

"Wait a minute." Ron interjected with the oddest look upon his face. A mixture of amusement and bewilderment. "So…you made fake documents, fake degrees for them. Illegally?" he asked endearingly. She blushed even more.

"I…Well…Yes I suppose, but I gave them the knowledge needed! And of course they were going to be able to adjust just fine!" She breathed unable to believe she had to defend herself to Ron of all people.

Ron jokingly acted as if none of that mattered to him and shook his head disapprovingly. "And you're a _prefect_." He ended hysterically laughing.

Hermione seemed unable to tolerate Ron's foolish antics any longer today and turned her back on him; almost in tears. She stormed up toward the house casting a disillusionment charm on the bicycles as she left. "_Alohamora."_ She said pointing her wand at her parent's front door, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny out waiting by the front yard.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny hissed attempting to slap her brother in the shoulder; he jumped backwards and was only grazed by her fingertips. She too stormed away from Ron and headed for the house. "See you inside Harry." Ginny said dangerously. Harry nervously rubbed the back of his head and watched Ginny angrily walk inside, her long red hair dancing furiously behind her.

"I was only joking!" Ron said to Harry in disbelief.

Harry nodded empathetically. "You did come off a bit strong mate." He offered grinning ever so slightly in case the girls had been watching. "You know, she's nervous about her parents…we don't even know where they are…" Harry offered his friend trying to give him advice as subtly as he could. "Maybe she needs you…to _not_…try and…make her laugh right now." Harry struggled to find the right words.

Ron seemed to know what he meant, even if Harry hadn't fully known himself. "I should probably apologize then?" Ron said with a grimace.

Again Harry smirked slightly. "Only if you want her to speak to you again."

Ron sighed and stretched his muscles; then lead the way as he and Harry went to join Hermione and Ginny.

"What time is it here?" Ron asked Harry while they walked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure Hermione knows for sure…but it's definitely night time." He gestured around behind them grinning.

Ron chuckled and shook his head while he opened the door. "No kidding."


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the Wilkins

Chapter 7  
4/20/15

When the two boys entered Hermione's parents' house they were greeted by a warm honey-vanilla scent. The house was a bit untidy as well; Harry and Ron had to mind where they stepped; avoiding various sized boxes lining the hallway. They entered the living room where Hermione and Ginny were waiting.

Ginny was near an end table rifling through the Grangers' mail while Hermione was examining various pictures lining the wall and mantle. Ron sheepishly looked toward Harry then sauntered over to join Hermione. He placed his hand on her lower back and smiled faintly, although she said nothing she allowed him to stand beside her.

Harry made way to Ginny, glancing out the window as he passed by; there was still no car in the driveway.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going through their mail." Ginny replied casually. "The _Wilkins' _mail." She added smirking while holding up a stack of letters. "There are a lot of doctor's letters." She concluded placing them back on the table sighing slightly.

"Not much to go on." Harry said equally frustrated.  
"I suppose we'll just have to wait for them to come back." He announced to the room moving to sit down in the loveseat nearest the window. Ginny sat beside him and rested her head onto his shoulder. He began to absentmindedly stroke her hair; glancing out of the window every so often.

Ron and Hermione spoke quietly in the corner, hopefully making up. Ron could be seen mouthing 'I'm Sorry.' Quite often while Hermione nodded her head subtly. Finally the two embraced and smiled making their way over to the others.

"They look happy." Hermione said sitting across from Harry and Ginny; pointing back behind her towards all of the pictures.

"That's a good thing." Ron said reassuringly squeezing her shoulder while he sat on the armrest of her chair.

"There are a lot of doctor statements." Ginny repeated now that Hermione was in earshot.

Hermione cast a weary glance at the pile of letters then reached for them. Ron looked disappointedly toward Ginny for revealing that information to her; after how upset she already was.

"Are you going to open them?" Harry interjected breaking up the possible fight between the two siblings; as Hermione thumbed through the letters in her hand.

"Well…they've already ready been opened. I don't see the harm." She ended with slightly shaking hands as she pulled back the flap of the first letter addressed to Monica Wilkins.

Coincidentally a beam of headlights flashed across Ron and Hermione's faces and they immediately turned their attentions to the car turning into the driveway.

"Someone's home!" Hermione said with her heart racing.

"Are we just going to stay out here in the open?" Ginny asked patiently, trying to stay calm.

"We mustn't!" Hermione replied frantically moving toward the kitchen, stumbling over a few boxes as she went. The others followed behind her picking up the boxes Hermione had knocked over as they tried not to bumb into them again. "Shh!" Hermione ushered unnecessarily as they huddled together. "As soon as they shut the door, we'll apparate back outside. The sound should mask it." She whispered as they could hear key's jingling from outside. The front door creaked open and the four locked hands. "Get ready." She breathed; and as soon the creaking began a second time she apparated them all outside into the backseat of Mr. Granger's car. "_Muffliato." _Hermione said heavily exhaling. "Alohomora." She said immediately after and unlocked the car doors. After checking nobody was looking; including Mr. Granger; they piled out of the car and darted under the awning shading the front door.

"Should we wait for your mother?" Ginny whispered. Hermione offered no answer unsure how to proceed.

Ron felt terrible watching Hermione struggle so badly with her decision.  
"Maybe it would be best to handle them one at a time." He piped up mustering up the strength Hermione needed. "After all, I know how nervous you are. Perhaps it would just be better….for you and for them to give 'em their memories back one at a time." He ended smiling reassuringly at her.

"I dunno Ron…" Hermione began weakly still searching for the right words, the right choice.

Ron took a deep breathe and walked right up to the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed; running to stop him just a second too late.

"We have to do this." He said before knocking.

"Hello?" Mr. Granger called out from inside the house.

"No matter what happens I'll be right here with you." He resolved answering Hermione instead of Mr. Granger. Hurriedly Harry and Ginny went to stand with them as Mr. Granger called out once more.

"Mr. Wilkins?" Ginny called out softly when no one else offered reply. "We're so sorry to bother you at home, but our representative gave us your home address as the best way to contact you. We'd like…we'd like to hire you." She ended sheepishly realizing how unrealistic her story was.

"I hope he opens the door." Ron muttered under his breath sarcastically.

Thankfully after a few moments they could hear footsteps approaching the door and Mr. Granger turning the locks. He poked his head out and looked the four of them up and down. He looked skeptical but smiled just slightly. "You want to hire me you say? And who exactly represents you?" He decided to play along from the doorway.

"Jacob Arksen." Hermione said confidently recalling a plate on one of the frames hanging on the wall. It was a portrait of a beautiful landscape at twilight where the fireflies had just started to come out for the night. She assumed this was a fellow photographer her father admired as hanging a rival's piece on his wall was rather unlikely. She had peaked his attention and he opened the door wider stepping out onto the front porch with them.

"Arksen _represents _you four? For what?" He asked raising his eyebrow much like his daughter did when she thought something was up.

"My associate…misspoke." Hermione started carefully and quickly, trying to piece together a story. "We were just so nervous to disturb you at home –Jacob insisted however- we actually _work for_ Jacob Arksen and- you know him- always so impulsive- he wanted us to go to you immediately to get started on a project that he wants you to be the guiding hand on…says he's too close to the project to keep an objective head." She ended as elegantly as she could, feeling as if there were not possibly any more words she could throw at him.

Either this was going to get them into the house, or they were going to have to just enter against his wishes…and she so didn't want to put him under any unwarranted stress before reversing the spell. Mr. Granger carefully looked between the four of them again and then to the streetlights outside.

"Why don't you all come inside, and we can discuss things a bit further." He said reaching to his left and opening the mailbox pulling out another stack of mail. "I have some time I can spare." He muttered walking back inside, sidestepping the boxes as if he'd done it a thousand times before, and tossed the letters in his hand onto the old pile of mail Ginny had originally riffled through. "Mind your step." He called behind him as once more they trudged through the clutter. He gestured for them to take a seat in the living room as he returned to the kitchen and the a kettle he had set on the stove to warm. It had began squealing loudly before he had the chance to take it off the stove.

After a few moments Mr. Granger returned with a tea tray to the group of four sitting awkwardly together on the love seat. "Care for some tea? Might only have enough for one glass each, I wasn't expecting company." He smiled offering them each a cup as he sat across from them pouring his own. "While we chat about this 'project I'm guiding'." He paraphrased.

Hermione sat straight up and nodded professionally, while Harry thought it courteous to serve himself and the others some tea as well. "My name is Hermione Granger." She paused expectantly while Mr. Granger sipped obliviously from his cup.

"Hello…" He said nervously when she didn't continue. "I'm Wendell, but you surely must know that." He laughed trying to break the ice.

Hermione blushed hiding her disappointment and went on. "This is Ron, Ginny, and Harry." She went on motioning towards each one of them. "Ron is Mr. Arksen's nephew, he's an aspiring photographer. As am I, he hand picked me out of my class to assist Ron here." Hermione started almost too easily; unsure of how and when to restore her father. Should she just jump right into it, or should she try and explain what she had done, try to brace him for it. "Ginny and Harry are models that Jacob frequently uses for photo shoots. They have amazing chemistry." She ended trying to pitch this non existent job to her father.

He nodded his head and finally looked as if he was beginning to take them seriously. "So Jake wants _me _to teach his own nephew?" He said enthusiastically. "I can't believe that, what an honor! Didn't even know he had a nephew. Can't be Jana's son I've met her three girls. Must be Jillian's?" He asked Ron.

"Yeah, that's me mum; she's uh, the one who asked _Uncle Jake_ if he would apprentice me. But he'd rather I learn from you." He answered relived that they had finally earned his trust. It had dawned on him that this was the first time he'd ever spoken to Hermione's father. This was certainly going to leave an interesting first impression.

"Hah! Wonderful!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, clapping his hand together before downing the last of his tea. Ginny politely began to pour another for him so he could keep talking without distraction. "Well I guess the old bloke really meant it when he said that I needed to focus on a good project with everything happening with Monica right now…just didn't think he was going to pick one out for me himself!" He ended taking a gulp of the second cup of tea.

"What's going on with Mrs. Wilkins?" Hermione stiffened instantly suddenly noticing the deep dark circles under her father's eyes, and the heavily scattered gray hairs blanketing his crown.

"Oh Jake didn't- Ah, that's good of him, not one to gossip is he? Not to worry though circumstances could be worse. Monica stays at the hospital. Hasn't left the hospital in a month poor thing." He said almost too nonchalantly for Hermione's liking. He yawned and took another sip from his tea. "She just won't leave his side." He smiled genuinely and yawned again. "She's always wanted to be a mother it's so unfair she had so many troubles carrying them. We lost our daughter when Monica delivered 3 months early." He said solemnly downing the last of his second cup. Hermione fought back tears for a sister she'd never know and waited for her dad to go on. "But Eira…he's a fighter…been fighting for a whole month." He said proudly as his eyelids started to droop. "He'll make it…he'll do it for his mum…" He ended barely audible as his head slumped over onto his chest.

"Mr. Wilkins." Hermione called out alarmed. "DAD?!" She yelled standing up rushing to his side.

"It's alright Hermione." Ginny said from the couch pulling out a vile from her jean pocket. "It's just a little sleeping drought I had left over from…everything." She ended summing it up contently. "I poured some into his cup... _because_ I was getting frustrated that you hadn't given him his memories back yet." She began to admit remorsefully yet quickly shifted to justifying her actions . "I can't…Well…what are we going to do now?" She asked panicked for their new situation.

"You have a brother." Harry muttered from his spot on the couch trying to embellish the positive side of things.

"Who's in the hospital." Hermione uttered while walking over and angrily taking the vile and unstopping it. She carefully held it to her nose and sniffed lightly. "How long will he be asleep? Did you use the right amount of Flobberworm Mucus? You _have_ to make sure you use two _heaping _measurements when it calls for it, any less and you could botch it. What about the Valerian Sprigs; were they fresh? You know potions become more potent over time, and sometimes they can even spoil!" Hermione rounded on Ginny obviously distrusting of a potion she herself didn't brew.

Ginny seemed overwhelmed but managed to keep her temper under control considering Hermione's distress in her situation. "The potion is fine, I did everything right." She said through clenched teeth trying to keep her answers short for fear of saying something she'd regret. "He should only be out for five or ten minutes. I only needed him to sleep long enough so I could _beg_ you to stop going on about Jacob Arksen! How was I suppose to know your mum would have had a baby while they were gone; it's been less than a year!" Ginny added trying to defend herself against Hermione's cold stares.

"Well…you really must've given them a life they loved Hermione." Ron said cracking a smile and the tension.

Both girls and Harry turned toward him.

"They must've been _really __**happy**_ to have…gotten so much done in such little time." He ended childishly grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione's expression changed from furious, to horrified, to amused so quickly you could have missed it if you weren't paying attention. She shook her head and sat next to her father. She leaned in and kissed him on the head. "Oh daddy, what am I supposed to do?" She asked desperately hoping he would answer.

"I think Ron was right earlier Hermione." Harry answered on Mr. Granger's behalf. "Let's wait for him to wake up, and when he does we'll give him back his memories and see how that goes. Once he's feeling up to it we can figure out what to do with your mother." He ended comfortingly.

She nodded like a child who had scraped her knee. "And my brother." She ended smiling with a tear rolling down her face.


	8. Chapter 8 Balance

Chapter 8

4/25/15

"Do you think I should…ease him into it? Try and prepare him for it?" Hermione asked her friends unable to make the decision alone. Luckily she wouldn't have to.

"If that's what you think is best." Ginny answered first.

"I think it might just be best to do it right when he wakes up. Like a band-aide." Harry mimed pulling off a band-aide from his arm.

"Could you do it while he's still sleeping?" Ron asked her. "That might be even easier." He offered her; but she just wasn't sure.

"If he was sleeping naturally then maybe, but with this being a potion induced slumber I'd rather not take any chances." Hermione replied. "Maybe like a band-aide would just be best…" She muttered to herself still weighing the different outcomes.

"Well I don't think you have much more time to think." Ron; completely unaware what a band-aide was; pointed out as Mr. Granger began fluttering his eyes from all the noise they were all making.

"Right then." Hermione replied to nobody in particular and stood facing her father. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around the room. Hermione pulled out her wand and began chanting quietly. Mr. Granger scrunched up his eyes trying to focus them.

"What's that you're doing?" he said briefly before being put under some kind of trance. His eyes looked jaded and his face became emotionless as he stared straight through Hermione. Shimmery silver light emitted from her wand billowing slowly over to her dad. The light circled around his head over and over again creating a haze over him. She kept her eyes shut tight and focused the best she could to successfully reinstate the man her father used to be; and unfortunately she was going to work extra hard to ensure he _did_ keep his memories from this past year. After all he didn't only have one child to look after when his memories were sorted out. Eventually the light emanating from Hermione's wand ceased; and the light that resided gently faded away. Mr. Granger shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. He held it in for quite sometime.

"Mr. Granger?" Hermione called so softly barely wanting to speak. He exhaled loudly finally breathing and opening his eyes widely, looking up at her so confused. Slowly, he stood up without saying a word and embraced Hermione in a hug, burying his head in her shoulder.

"It's still dad young lady." He said utterly relived to be holding his daughter who he hadn't seen in so long. Hermione had no idea if she had been successful in allowing her dad to keep all of his false memories but for now she was convinced she had at least managed to return his own memories to him and had kept him from going mad as well…so far anyway.

"Oh dad." She breathed just as relived in herself for being able to help her father. "Dad, please sit down, we have so much to talk about." She asked him begrudgingly not wanting to part from her fathers hug. He obliged and returned to his chair. His eyes were still wide, like he was watching his entire life flash before them.

"Where were you?" He asked her, disappointment crossing his face. "Not at Hogwarts, we told you that you couldn't return!" He said outraged. "So you sent us _away_?" Confusion and betrayal now taking disappointments' place.

"No of course not!" Hermione said shakily taking her father's hand. "I...I had…there were some things that I had to take care of…with these...but I'm alright, I'm here now….here to bring you back to….but first…I…I need to know some things…well to see if you know some things really…" She had lost all composure and kept jumping from thought to thought.

Ron came out from behind Mr. Granger where the rest of them had been waiting. He stood next to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax." He spoke calmly to her. "It's alright. One at a time." He said with a smile. It was always infectious and she returned a smile of her own to him and nodded once.

"Dad I know you're upset but I need you to tell me what you remember….from this past year….try as hard as you can." She urged him on patiently.

"Who's he?" Mr. Granger asked ignoring his daughter's plea.

Hermione groaned, shook her head and answered hurriedly. "He's a friend. He's helped me quite a bit. As have they." Hermione paused pointing behind him towards Harry and Ginny. "They helped me find you." She ended reassuringly.

He looked at all of them and decided that he would trust his daughter's judgment; although his gaze lingered on Ron for some strange reason, he got the oddest feeling about that redheaded boy.

"Please dad, do you remember anything about the past year?" She asked him once more.

He dropped his stare from Ron and brought his eyes to the floor. He thought for a moment or two trying to put everything back into its proper order. "_Wendell_?" He finally stated in disbelief looking towards Hermione grinning. "Your mother…she get's the name 'Monica' but I get 'Wendell?' How on earth did you suss that one out?" He asked her chuckling.

Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early. She had done it. One parent perfectly transitioned, and it was looking like he would keep the old memories as well. Not many non-medically trained witches and wizards can accomplish that; but as always leave a challenge to be vanquished by Hermione. "I was a bit sparse for time." She admitted cautiously not wanting to change the current subject. "So….you do remember…umm…Eira?" She pressed on.

"Of course." He beamed without hesitation. "My son..." he began but stopped short looking at Hermione in a whole new light. "Your brother!" He exclaimed standing once more. "Oh my…we must go! Your mother's expecting me back anyway; I just came home for a shower and some clean clothes! Hermione you're going to love him! He's tiny now, but you wait!" He ran over excitedly to an overnight bag he had place on the living room table when he had first come home. "I'll just change these out for fresh ones really quickly and-"

But Hermione placed her hand on the bag and stopped him from running off with it. "But she's _not_ my mother yet." She said patiently to him waiting for him to make the connections.

His face fell momentarily but perked back up realizing who his daughter is. "All the more reason to get over to her and fix her up. You have no idea how much she'll have missed you dear…._she'll_ have no idea how much she's missed you until you fix her!" He said encouragingly once more trying to take off with the overnight bag.

"Here Mr. Granger why don't you let me take care of this for you, I'll be much faster." Ginny said with an insinuating smirk; Mr. Granger; being clever himself allowed the young witch to make haste of his packing.

"What's wrong Hermione? Don't you want to see your mum?" He asked endearingly trying to find out what was wrong with his daughter.

"She's just a little nervous about performing the spell sir." Harry called coming to her aide. "It's a bit tricky…but if anyone can do it, it would be her!" He added offering reassurance.

But Mr. Granger needed none. "I've seen her grades. And I'm sure that fact must be part of the reason why she left us to begin with; and why she hasn't yet confirmed that for me." He answered Harry but glanced back over to Hermione, proving definitively that cleverness ran in this family. "I remember you." He said eyes regaining focus on Harry, more directly his scar. "You're Harry Potter; one of those boys Hermione's always on about." He ended recognizing Harry; while Hermione blushed.

Harry nodded. "We're here to help anyway we can." He told Mr. Granger.

"I _do_ want to go to mum." Hermione interjected before her dad could say anything else that she might have mentioned about Harry or Ron _to _Harry or Ron. "Harry is right though, I really am nervous about doing it again. I just want to get it right." She said sincerely.

"Just do your best." Mr. Granger said encouragingly as he turned his head to face Ginny who had just returned with a newly packed overnight bag. "Alrighty, I can skip the shower, let's go!" Mr. Granger said clapping his hands together.

"Dad…" Hermione said hesitantly. "Are you sure you want to do that. We can wait." She offered him reproachfully.

"Nah!" He said shooing the thought away. "They have showers at the hospital, I can grab one there if I need to." He said taking the bag and making his way to the front door. He lifted his car keys off of the hook on the wall and opened the door for them. "Well come on, let's get this whole thing started!" He ushered when nobody made a motion to leave. "What are you all waiting for? You don't mind driving do you?" he asked unsure if there was another way they would be traveling.

"No dad, driving is just fine." Hermione submitted, gathered her courage, and joined her father as they went to meet her mother, and hopefully restore her memories as successfully as she had her dad.

Ron, Harry and Ginny followed suit and left The Wilkins' home. They piled into the car in the back seat behind Mr. Granger. Hermione walked over into the yard before joining the rest of them however. When she finally found her hidden pile of bicycles she whispered "_Diminuendo."_ And the four bikes shrunk down to fit in the palm of her hand. She opened her wonderful beaded bag and slid them inside of it. Once she had finished she joined her family in the car making a mental note to herself that if they left the hospital with her mother they wouldn't all be able to fit in the car.

The ride was very peaceful for Hermione; she sat up front with her dad and quizzed him on information that should have been returned to him. He managed to get every question right much to her satisfaction. The stars lined the sky as Mr. Granger led them into the city; there was hardly any traffic out at this hour, Mr. Granger's car clock read 9:36 p.m. They were just pulling into the Hospital Parking Lot when Hermione once again became tense and frigid.

"Do you think we should do this at a hospital?" She asked her father nervously.

"Don't worry." Mr. Granger said shaking his head. "I'll get her to come out here to the car. You'll be able to do it there won't you?" He asked Hermione as he pulled into a spot. He had climbed all the way to the rood of the parking structure in hopes that it would be empty, and he had been right.

Hermione and the others surveyed their surroundings and agreed that this would be a good a spot as any as long as they had privacy.

"Should we give her the sleeping drought as well?" Ron asked curiously.

"No." Hermione said taking in a breath. "I think we'll just- I'll just, do it when she gets here. Maybe you can tell her to… to shut her eyes and relax. So she doesn't panic." Hermione said as her dad pushed the button for the elevator.

He turned and smiled back to her nodding as he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Nobody spoke for awhile while they waited for The Grangers to return to them. Ron held Hermione's hand while she absentmindedly stared off into the stars. "It's only one o'clock back home…and I'm so tired already." She said smiling faintly.

"We've almost made it through this." Ron told her smoothly.

"Told you she'd know what time it was here." Harry leaned forward and whispered to Ron.

*Ding* the elevator pinged and the doors opened once more.

Mr. Granger emerged with 'Monica Wilkins' in hand. If possible she looked even more exhausted than her husband. There was skin hanging off her bones from what looked like rapid weight loss. Hermione worriedly wondered when the last time was that she had a decent meal.

"Wendell really I don't want to leave, we can have dinner in the cafeteria." She insisted dragging her feet.

"Just come get some fresh air dear." Mr. Granger said walking her over to his daughter. "Just...shut your eyes, I have a surprise for you." He urged her straining encouragement.

She was skeptical but she did as her husband asked her and allowed him to lead her blindly. He stopped them and walked behind her to place his hands over her eyes to ensure they stay shut.

"Oh really…" She began lightheartedly; but, being able to see through her husbands fingers, stopped short as Hermione stood in front of her; wand ready and chanting again. "What's-" Mrs. Granger began then fell silent; becoming immersed in the shimmery silver light outpouring from Hermione's wand.

After a few moments; which admittedly took a bit longer than the first time; the wand ceased its expulsion and Hermione stopped chanting.

"Oh my." Mrs. Granger uttered shutting her eyes swiftly, looking pained as if she had just been struck by a headache.

"Evelyn?" Mr. Granger called softly as she swooned and fell back into his arms. Her eyes popped open and she looked wildly around at the teenagers in front of her.

"Phillip? Hermione?" She said weakly looking from her husband to her daughter; then around the rooftop she had been standing on. Hermione and Phil beamed at the recognition, and both sighed relived.

"Yes we're here sweetheart." Phil spun her around to look her in the eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Chilly. A bit confused…" She offered wide-eyed. "Where are we?" She asked innocently.

Hermione's jaw dropped and her heart sank instantly. "You… you don't know where you are mum?" She asked almost pleadingly.

Evelyn looked around once more but nothing was familiar to her.

"We must leave. We have to get some help." Hermione resolved immediately realizing this situation was left to trained professionals. She turned to talk amongst her friends. "We have to go to St. Mungo's. They'll be the only ones who can restore 'Monica's' memories as well. She _has_ to remember Eira; and I….I've done everything I can. I don't know what else I can do…" She ended defeated; feeling as if she had failed her family.

"I'm sure that The Healers can sort out your mum." Harry said agreeing with Hermione.

"You've already done such a good job restoring Evelyn's memories. Monica's must be in there." Ginny encouraged as well.

"Imagine if your mum had still been pregnant when we found her." Ron started smirking. "How on Earth would we have been able to explain _that_ to her when this happened?!" Ron asked genuinely: yet naively; wanting to know the answer.

"Ron…" Hermione sighed having no time for jokes. She turned back to her father. "Will umm….will Eira be alright if we leave here?" Hermione asked tenderly.

Phillip's face hardened. "Do you have to take her somewhere? What went wrong?" He asked forcibly calm.

"Well…she doesn't seem to remember who 'Monica' was…and if she doesn't remember this past year...she won't remember Eira." She informed him sheepishly. "We should take her _our_ hospital-"

"You're taking me to _another_ hospital?" Evelyn asked becoming worried. "I'm fine!" She pushed. "Just a…little foggy…the last thing I remember was…sitting in the den with Dad waiting for you to come down with your luggage. We were to take a trip together…there were such strange things happening…" She ended furrowing her brow and closing her eyes again; trying to remember more.

Mr. Granger took the moment of silence to once again move things along; he didn't want his wife to forget their son just after remembering their daughter. "Eira will be fine; that's why he's here." He whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and Ron grabbed her's and Evelyn's hand. "I know where to take us." He smiled reassuringly. "Hold on to your father's hand tightly; don't let go." He looked at her seriously, extremely nervous about side-along-apparition with two muggles who had never done it before. "Ginny; you'll follow behind with Harry?" He asked tentatively hoping she remembered where to go. She nodded and took her boyfriend by the hand. "Take a deep breath." Ron told Phillip and Evelyn gently; trying to ease them. He waited for their sharp inhaling sound and *pop!* their muscles were constricted together as the whooshing whipped their lungs furiously for only a few seconds.

By the time Evelyn had the chance to scream from her terror; they were already in the entrance for St. Mungo's.


	9. Chapter 9 St Mungo's

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for the encouraging words. I originally intended this just to be a one shot story with the first chapter, but getting such a positive response inspired me to write more. I know it can be bothersome but I would very much like it if you all would continue to post your thoughts whether they be good or bad! **

Chapter 9

4/26/15

The group of six steadily approached the old abandoned Purge and Dowse LTD. Building. Ron lead the way, much like his and Harry's first encounter inside King's Cross, he walked straight through the faded red bricks of the dilapidated complex and emerged into the pristine, bright and clean lobby of St. Mungo's. In any direction there were pathways and elevator entrances completely encompassing the circular room, whose only purpose seemed to be connecting all the different wards. In the center of the room stood one lone reception desk and a whole slew of different places for patients and families to wait.

Mrs. Granger awkwardly let go of Ron's hand; who had, it would seem, forgotten to let go. "Sorry." He mumbled blushing, casting a glance towards Mr. Granger; who replaced Ron's hand with his own. Still holding onto Ron; Hermione started walking up to the witch at the reception desk; both of their footsteps echoing around the large room.

"Hello." The young blonde witch smiled warmly at them as they approached. "Welcome. Are you experiencing an emergency?" An official looking form and a quick-quotes-quill zoomed out of a drawer to hover by her head as she triaged them.

"Well I believe so." Hermione stated unsure what the receptionist would qualify as an emergency.

"Of course." She grinned widely baring too much of her teeth. "Well I don't see any missing appendages, blood or sinew..." She surveyed they party of six and the quill began making notes and checking boxes off on the form. "Can you give me the name of the person being seen today, and a brief description of their ailments?"

"Evelyn Granger. She had been placed under a memory altering charm; which essentially- well…it gave her a completely new identity." Hermione said timidly. The witch gave a stern look from Hermione to the couple who looked the most frightened from being here; Mr. and Mrs. Granger; meanwhile the quill scribbled furiously at her side.

Before Hermione could continue faint *pop* occurred about 30 feet away from them; standing where nothing had stood before was now a young wizard with black hair and a sensible haircut; and second identical reception desk. Aside from Mr. Granger gasping and Mrs. Granger jumping backwards; nobody had the chance to question the event before behind them a different group of people suddenly appeared from the only hallway ending with a sold wall; the hallway that shared a wall with the desolate, crumbling brick in the muggle world. A family of four was lead by the father running as fast as he could while carrying his unconscious young daughter; whose nose not only looked broken but had grown to at least 5 times the size that it should have been. The mother, whose face was turning red from scolding, dragged an even younger son behind her. He looked angry and more concerned with his chastisement than his sister's well-being.

"Pretty impressive though." Ron commented on the state of commotion as the young wizard greeted the family with slight apprehension. "Kid can't be any more than six, which means he can't possibly have a wand…or have gotten his hands on hers….she's definitely not eleven. He'll be pretty well off when he starts school." He concluded aloud.

"Well, he could have gotten a wand from his parents'." Harry said pointing quickly at the two adults.

Ron's eye's widened even more so. "Wicked! To have known how to use it! I got Percy's wand once, and I was nine, all I had been able to do was make all the petals fall off of a flower in the garden!"

"It could have been a fluke." Ginny stated softly still staring at the little boy.

"No way!" Ron interjected. "You really think _all_ the petals would have fallen off at the same time without magic?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed because of course Ron thought she had been talking about him. "Not you. _Him._" She said with just the slightest hint of intimidation in her voice. "He probably didn't know exactly what he was doing; whether he had a wand or not. It was his anger; probably at his sister; that cast such a powerful spell at such a young age." She finished nodding her head in the direction of the family. "Look how angry the parents both are…look how they're treating that man."

The father had now become argumentative with the other receptionist and becoming distracted the mother stopped yelling at her son to focus her rage at the poor employee as well. The boy was now smiling with contempt; whether it had been because he was enjoying watching his parents cause mayhem, or because his punishment for hurting his sister had now ended; was a secret only he would know.

"Ten Galleons says he's sorted into Slytherin." Ginny said before turning her attention to the entrance way once more.

In the midst of the commotion a third reception desk now appeared to their left almost undetected; the cacophony of screams having masked the *pop*. Through the same hallway a woman appeared. She looked in her forties and had light brown hair with solid strands of gray highlighting it and curls much tighter than Hermione's. Clutched in one hand was a letter that she had held against her chest as if she feared losing it. In the other was the hand of a toddler no more than two. She looked so precious in her bright green jumper, red trainers, and pigtails that allowed her own black as night curls to poof out from her head.

Before a second interruption could be had the blonde receptionist cleared her throat regaining the attention of group as the woman and her young child approached the much older male receptionist apprehensively. "So Evelyn needs her memories restored? Is Evelyn her birth name or the altered name? Either way we will be sending you to Ward E-Mental stability and Memory recovery- where a Healer will be happy to help you." She informed them as she allowed Hermione to answer her questions as the quill awaited a response.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Evelyn is her name, and her memories have already been restored. It's the altered memories that we need back. You see-"

"Altered memories?" The woman interrupted. "But they've already been erased? Did you attempt this yourself?" She asked affronted.

"Yes." Hermione answered feeling a new wave of discouragement. "Please we really just need some help, the sooner the better. I successfully reversed the spell but she didn't retain any of the past year under the new identity. That's why we're here." She ended pleadingly.

"Alright, we will certainly do our best." The woman sighed coldly. "I'm not sure there will be much we can do if you've already wiped the implanted memories. A bit tricky to recall the life she lead this past year without any foundation...she may as well have just woken from a dream." The witch paused at the sight of overwhelming agony etched across Hermione's face. "Might just be better to fill her in on what's happened dear." She whispered quietly as not to upset Evelyn or Hermione any further. You'll still want Ward E. Here." She said handing Hermione an admission slip. "Take this to the receptionist on that ward and they'll assign you a Healer."

"Thank you." Hermione said grimly and ushered her parents and friends to the left. How would she ever live with herself if the only way her mother could ever remember giving birth to her own son was to be told about it….Or worse. What if he…. _Eira_ didn't make it…she would have no memories with him…would it be best not to tell him about it until he is in the clear? After all, she hadn't even asked what conditions or problems he even had. There hadn't been any time. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fought back the tears that welled in her eyes; hoping beyond measure that if they weren't able to restore this past year for her mother, that Eira would be the tiny little light her mother could cling to…even if he would be a surprise.

After their previous experience with the other people in the waiting room they tried not to eavesdrop on the nervous woman and her child; but the room did have an awful echo.

"You say an owl delivered the letter telling you to come here?" The older man squinted his eyes over his glasses as he read over a sheet of parchment the woman had given him.

"A phoenix." She corrected him. "One week ago; on May second; he was sitting on my bedroom window. I opened it and he dropped this onto my dresser." She paused pointing at stuffed envelope in her hands. "_That_ page in your hand instructed me to come here. That I would be able to get help here. And you'd be able to put me in contact with the current headmaster of Hogwarts." She ended pleadingly quite knowledgeable for someone who was coming off so confused.

The group would have probably kept walking had they not overheard the next bit of information.

"This is a hospital you know. Send an owl to Hogwarts if you want to meet with someone from there." He said coldly making the blonde witch seem positively pleasant by comparison.

"I…I don't have an owl and I don't know of any other way to communicate with wizards sir. I'm a squib you see, and my family…well I haven't seen them since I was 14.-"

"A squib?" He said raising his eye brow disapprovingly; obviously bigoted to the title. "How on Earth did you enter then? Someone who _can _perform magic would have had to have led you in." He said suspiciously glancing around the room making sure he hadn't missed someone.

The woman smiled for the first time and cast her head down toward the little girls whose hand she was holding. "It's her." She said proudly. "My daughter Karah…in the letter…he said that she would be able to do it….get me in that is…her name…it's supposed to be…I just need.." She stopped herself for a moment and took a deep breath to gain her composure. "This…this was my only chance…doing what he said in the letter and coming here…ever since…ever since Albus Dumbledore passed away." She ended knowing that name must hold some clout.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stopped in their tracks at the mention of his name. "I thought a phoenix delivering her letter was peculiar!" Hermione said frantically turning on her heel. Harry took a closer look at the disheveled woman in modern day muggle clothing, and her daughter; who happened to turn back and stare at the group who was now staring at her. Her glittering gray eyes; and downward slanting shape caused Harry to gasp. He knew those eyes. He had looked into them before….but they couldn't be…how?…there was no way…._how_ long had it been? He took three steps absentmindedly toward them before Ginny tugged on his arm.

"Do you know them?" She asked him cautiously before letting him go alone.

"No." He replied distractedly. "Do you have things from here?" Harry asked Hermione nodding his head towards her parents.

She nodded back to him. "You know where we'll be." She replied holding up the form with a big W-E on it; eager to both help her mother and find out about this woman who had a letter from Dumbledore. Nobody had seen Fawkes since the Battle; and before that since Dumbledore's funeral.  
Why did Fawkes only deliver the letter now?

"We'll catch up with you later then." Harry said bidding ado to Ron and Hermione, knowing that there would be know way Ginny was letting him go alone; and honestly he didn't really want her to leave him alone.


	10. Chapter 10 Jane Doe

Chapter 10

5/2/15 (**I'd like to take a moment to remember the Battle of Hogwarts and all the lives needlessly lost)**

**((thank u for tolerating my obsession with this fandom lol))**

Harry's mind was racing with possibilities. He had to know this woman….her daughter. Although he had no idea how it could be possible…it had to be _his_ daughter. Maybe…maybe he was reaching. Perhaps it wasn't…how many people were there in the world? And her eyes could be the result of literally thousands of other people. So why did Harry feel so certain he had cherished the moments he had looked into those eyes once.

"You're breathing heavily. And you look sort of creepy." Ginny whispered to him, slowing his stride as they crossed back over the lobby towards the squib and the little witch; who just so happened to be trying to reach into the pocket of her mother's over-sized charcoal grey sweater.

"Thanks. Sorry." Harry whispered back to her trying his best to slow his heart.

The mysterious woman's attempt to throw weight around had worked. The older wizard immediately looked over the parchment again and sure enough when he reached the bottom Dumbledore's easily recognizable signature concluded the letter. "I…I" The receptionist stammered before continuing. "I'm going to have to call my superior down here." He glanced up at the woman patiently. "It should be a few moments?" He breezed on more like a question than a statement; as he wrote out a quick note, bewitched it and sent it zooming out of the lobby and down Ward-M.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed quite grateful she had finally convinced him to help. She gathered her parchment, stuffed it back into her envelope and heaved Karah onto her hip. She smiled down at the little girl and reassured her it wouldn't be much longer.

Harry and Ginny followed behind the two of them as the woman chose a bench for her and Karah to sit upon, thinking quickly Harry matted down his hair the best he could to hide his scar. After all those weeks travelling his hair was exceptionally long and untidy even for usual standards. She finally saw Harry and Ginny approaching and looked as if she hoped they would walk right past her. To her disappointment Harry chose the bench sitting directly across from girls. Karah glanced from Ginny to Harry; she lifted one corner of her tiny lips into a smirk that sent a jolt to Harry's heart. He couldn't help but return the smile and decided to wave to her. The woman shifted in her seat uncomfortable, she didn't seem to have much experience in social interaction….or at least that amongst wizards. Karah however was so young and innocent; she was much less distrusting than her mother. She giggled at Harry, slowly raised her tiny arm and waved right back to him.

"I have one at home." Harry said to her trying to reassure her that she meant him no harm. The woman's eyes widened upon estimating Harry and Ginny's age and she suddenly looked empathetic.

"Oh no…he's not _my _baby!" Ginny blurted out embarrassed by the woman's assumption. This however only drew out another disapproving look as Ginny had still been holding Harry's hand when they sat down.

Harry chuckled at the misunderstanding and tried to explain. This was certainly one way to start a conversation with a stranger. "This _is my girlfriend._"  
He pressed. "I have a child…a little boy; barely 3 months old…He's my Godson…his parents passed away quite recently and well…I'm the only one who could care for him." He explained easing the woman's discomfort.

Quite drastically as well. She immediately adjusted her body language. She seemed more at ease and impressed by Harry's selflessness being such a young man. She hesitated but decided to engage the conversation. "Are you even done with school?" She asked; smart enough to still be cautious enough to choose her words carefully.

"No." He answered deciding to match her precautions.

"How does that work? Have you left then?" She questioned grimly; possibly hoping maybe this boy could have gotten her to Hogwarts if Dumbledore's instructions failed her.

"I'm trying to work it out before the summer ends." He told her happily; trying to remain cheerful in hopes that cheer may spread to her.

"We have a pretty wonderful support system. I'm Ginny by the way." Ginny added confidently trying to follow Harry's lead.

The woman's eyes cast a slight glimpse of yearning but quickly returned to worried. "Excellent." She stated feigning a smile and cast her eyes around looking to see if anybody had come for her yet.  
Harry was unsure how to proceed and draw her back into talking to them.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked pleasantly without missing a beat even thought they had already overheard the answer; and for which Harry was extremely grateful.

"Oh." The woman said breathily realizing she hadn't introduced the two of them. "Well this is Karah." She said adoringly looking towards her daughter; running her hands over the two puffs of curls at the end of the pig tails, Karah pealed with laughter from the tickling sensation. "I'm Jane." The previously unknown woman chuckled at the sight of her daughter; finally revealing a name to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm Harry." He stated giving Jane a friendly wave upon proper introductions.

"Harry…" She said quietly pondering to herself. "That's a lovely name." She said quickly complimenting him. "How old did you say you were?...Must be difficult to be raising a baby." She ended swiftly recovering, not wanting to come off as pushy or nosey.

"I'm 17." He nodded agreeing with the last part of her statement. He was becoming worried that someone would come along soon to assist Jane and Karah; he hadn't nearly gotten as much information out of her as he needed. He was going to have speed things up a little bit; and if she wasn't going to give up anything else about herself Harry was going to have to offer his truths. "His name is Teddy." Harry began tentatively. "And…well…forgive me for being so blunt but I think you might have known his father."

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her seat. And, for reasons unknown to Harry, a look of utter devastation flashed briefly across her face. "And who is the boy's father? I haven't had any relationships with wizards in a very long time."

Ginny raised an eyebrow questioningly as she glanced towards Karah before bringing her attention back to Harry; waiting for him to press further.

"Remus Lupin." He said boldly and slowly.

Time seemed to have slowed as Jane sorted out in her own head what all of this must mean. If only for a moment; relief washed across her face before expressing utter sadness. "Remus is dead too then?"

_Too?_ Harry thought to himself while seemingly lost for an answer. He nodded his reply. Ginny squeezed his hand instantaneously; she had caught on to that '_Too_' bit as well then.

"I did know Remus; a very, very long time ago." She cast her eyes to the ground; her voice catching in her throat. "Last I knew he was still alive…had himself a pretty girl…" She lingered on her statement hoping she could keep it there somehow. "…But I suppose she is no longer if you're raising the child?" She stated even though it was a question.

There wasn't even a need to answer and Harry knew that. "I don't know how to else to ask you this but…it means so much to me…" He stared straight into her eyes unwavering after he snuck one last glance into Karah's. Jane's lips thinned but she nodded ever so slightly for him to proceed; sort of like she had wanted him to ask her. "If you knew Remus…well…. Did you know the others? James? Sirius?...Wo- _Peter?_" He ended struggling to attribute a human name to such a rat.

Jane's eyes lit up like fireflies had been released inside of them; long faded memories now playing before her plaguing her with an everlasting longing for a time no longer accessible. The corner of her mouth jerked upward. "Yes." She began, moving Karah, if possible, even closer to her body. "One was my Brother…One was my Savior…and the other….the Love of my Life." She proclaimed; her demeanor shifting; from that of someone unsure and meek, to a confident, straightforward person; somebody who now understood this was exactly the person whom she needed. "Would your surname be Potter?" She asked sweeping hair away from her own forehead in an attempt to influence Harry to move his.


	11. Chapter A

**Hello all.**

**Sorry to say this isn't the next chapter (although I do hope to have that for you soon!) rather a notification.**

**I just revised the first THREE chapters of this story (influenced by you reviewers!) It's not much of a change, so it's not necessary that you re-read anything, but I do think it makes the story flow a little better than the first time around. If you agree or disagree feel free to let me know, I do so value your opinions!**

**I plan on combing through and tweaking the other seven when I have the chance; and I will be sure to let you know when I do that so you all don't waste your time. **** In relation I also plan on taking a bit more care before eagerly posting a chapter as soon as it's "finished" so that these revisions won't need to happen as frequently.  
Forgive me for my impatience. ******

**Lastly I would like to offer gratitude once more to all of those who are not only reading this story but leaving such wonderful reviews. It really does spark inspiration and drive me to create more content with you guys being so supportive!**

**THANKYOU! **** 3 ******

**-Whatsername21018**


	12. Chapter 11 What's in a name?

**A/N**  
**Hello all! As promised in the last posting I just finished revising the remaining chapters (4-10. Chapters 5, 6 and 7, and 9 have the most editing to them, the other's are mostly grammatical and spelling corrections, and a few sentences added here and there. If you take the time to re-read thank you doubly! Harry Potter fans are truly the best!**

**I am especially excited to hear what you all think of this chapter and the direction the story is headed.**

**Oh and Happy Mother's Day to all of the Mom's out there in the world! Remember, Harry Potter was saved by a mother's love more than once.**

Chapter 11

5/8/15

Elation. Curiosity. Anger. Harry knew these emotions well, yet never quite in this combination before.

"Yes." He said visibly fighting the urge to stand up. For good measure he brushed away all of the hair from his face and allowed her to see his moniker.

Jane beamed grinning from ear to ear. "How could I not have seen it?" She exclaimed, startling Karah in the process. "I can't even believe it…of course you're James' son! Although dear you are looking a bit run down, sort of puffy, you know." She smiled apologetically toward Harry as he reached and touched his head; feeling his still bruised and swollen face, grazing his fingers over wounds which would soon fade into scars. It hadn't occurred to him to allow anyone to heal them in the midst of it all. Surely it wasn't too late; he was in a hospital after all.

Ginny brought her hand to his face and tenderly brushed her fingers over his right cheek. "We'll have them take a look at you before we leave, yeah?" She rumbled low, close to his ear gently kissing one of the bruises.

"Yeah." Harry agreed with her, allowing Ginny to distract him momentarily from Jane, Karah, and the bounty of new questions he now had.

During this time a very professional looking witch in sunshine yellow robes began to approach them from Ward-M's hallway. Her brunette hair was wound tightly in a bun and her glasses couldn't have been further from askew. "Hello." She called sweetly announcing herself before reaching them. "I'm Holly, Head of the Administrative staff. Are you Jane Whil?"

"Yes." Jane said standing looking away from Harry and Ginny. "I need to be put in touch with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I know this must seem so strange to you but-"

"Relax." Holly stated calmly. "Why don't we go somewhere with a little more privacy? My office is just down this hallway, and I will do my best to assist you in there." She gestured pointing down the hallway whence she came. Jane adjusted Karah on her hip and began to follow Holly towards Ward-M.

Panicked, Harry stood quickly and followed after them. "I- I think we can help you!" He called after Jane, wanting her to come with them instead.

She turned back to face them but shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry…I must listen to the instructions Dumbledore left me…he's never steered me wrong before." Jane told him firmly, yet a shadow of doubt crept across her face for a moment. "You two can join us." She smiled from Ginny back to Harry. "I'm sure you have some questions of your own." She stated before turning back to follow Holly into the elevator waiting at the end of the wing. Harry and Ginny swiftly joined them and the elevator doors closed.

"Hold on." Holly urged Jane showing her a handle above her head only seconds before the elevator thrust them backwards about 15 feet and then lurched upwards violently. Jane looked as if she were going be sick when the doors opened onto the floor they needed; while Karah squealed from delight of the exciting new ride.

"It'll pass in a few moments." Harry said to her after stepping out of the elevator and offering her his hands. She took it thankfully and shakily stepped out, mistrusting even now of the ground in this magical building. It truly must have been a long time, if at all, that she had interacted with magic.

"Right this way." Holly chimed leading the way to the large bronze door at the end of the hall. She waived her wand without uttering a word and the door unlocked and flew open for them. With another wordless wave three comfortable leather armchairs appeared neatly in front of her desk. A third and final wave; all before she sat at her desk; produced a large, rectangular plate of shortbread cookies, a pitcher of water and four glasses, and juice-box full of grape juice for Karah. "Now." Holly sighed comfortably sitting across from the four of them from behind her desk. "You're a squib I understand it?"

"Yes." Jane began, picking up the juice-box and poking the straw into it. Karah took the juice yet hesitated to take a sip. She was much too focused on the tray of cookies just a few feet from her. If only she could just stretch out her hand a bit further. But what luck! To her surprise the cookie Karah had been intently staring at had suddenly zoomed into her hand. She laughed fiendishly quite impressed with her new found talent.

"And, you also have correspondence from the late Albus Dumbledore instructing you to seek out help from St. Mungo's?" Holly asked as the quill zipped across the clipboard almost in cartoonish manor. Jane nodded and stated yes for a second time. "May I see it?" Holly asked in a soothing tone. "Sorry to seem mistrusting, it's only just starting to feel safe around here again."

"Of course." Jane answered withdrawing the same piece of the letter she had offered the male receptionist downstairs, and left the rest of the bundle in her envelope. "I just need assistance getting an owl, or my person, to Hogwarts." Jane reiterated her story for Holly. "Karah here is supposed to have her name down to attend Hogwarts after she turns eleven; as you can see by her desire for cookies, she's a witch." Jane stated proudly brushing some cookie crumbs off of Karah's face and her clothes. "Here." She said taking a piece of tiny rolled up parchment out of her hair. She had pinned it to her head so that it wouldn't come undone, and in case anybody had tried to take her envelope from her. It was a very trim strip of parchment; it had been torn away from its original binding.

"It doesn't state why Karah's name was removed from the book in the first place." Holly said finally looking up from the letter; awaiting an answer even thought she hadn't asked any question. Jane tensed in her seat, and became…more forward and to the point, albeit a little cold.

"I do appreciate you taking the time out of your day to hear me out and help me…but is that information relevant to my requests?" She answered as if she had memorized it from a book.

The overly polite administrator had not been prepared for such an answer and allowed her mouth to gape briefly. Gaining her own composure and allowing herself to become noticeably less friendly she returned to the letter and re-read it once more. Jane bounced Karah on her thigh and glanced patiently toward Ginny and Harry, as if to say 'Not much longer'.

"You also need a birth certificate for her?" Holly asked quizzically, finding it odd and alarming Karah hadn't been to a proper medical facility in her 2 years of life. Meanwhile one of her drawers flew open and a much thicker stock of parchment fastened itself to the clipboard awaiting information.

"Yes she does, especially if I truly want her to go to school." Jane said apprehensively through held breath.

Holly assumed Jane would have gotten the hint but she just sat there anxiously. "Um, well what's her full name? Date of Birth? Do you know the birth weight? Height? What about the county where she was born?" Jane sighed greatly before speaking.

"It was a home delivery. She was 6lbs 7oz when she was born, 21 inches, born in Godric's Hollow-"

Harry shifted squeamishly in seat. The more he heard the harder it was to contain his questioning and, for whatever reason, Jane had made it perfectly clear she didn't want Holly to know any more than she needed to.

"-And she was born on Christmas Day, 1996." Jane said beaming with the memory of the best present she could have even received. "It's the reason for her name. Karah is her middle name you see, Dumbledore urged me to be cautious when I got here. As he is no longer of this world he seemed very unsure of what I would be walking into today. If there would still be any death eaters lurking about, he wanted us to be safe. It's all he ever wanted for us." She smiled fondly having to pause momentarily to keep herself from crying. "Merry." She said with a hearty laugh. "Her name is Merry. Merry Karah Black. I thought it seemed appropriate, given the circumstance." She grinned shyly expecting to catch criticism for such a Yule tide name.

The only sounds heard were the scratching of the quill against the birth certificate and Merry slurping from her juice box. Holly looked stunned, confused; just as Harry had been only moments ago. Everyone in the wizarding world, who hadn't been living under a rock, knew of Sirius Black's death in the Department of Mysteries.

Realizing Jane wouldn't tell her if she even asked, Holly retired the notion and assumed the child's surname would be that of anyone's. "It's a lovely name." She schmoozed on, handing Jane back her letter. The quill completed the document and the clipboard released it. Holly reached for it and held out her wand, she duplicated it and handed Jane a copy. "Alright, now as far as getting you to Hogwarts…well things are still a bit of a mess over there right now. Of course, I'm sure you could have told her that." She turned her head to face Harry, because just as most of her world knew Sirius Black, all of it knew of Harry Potter. "We can write up a letter, send it off with one of our owls and I'm sure the Headmistress will be in touch with you as soon as she can to discuss Merry." She ended smiling, the quill once more furiously scribbling on a fresh sheet of parchment. In an instance the clipboard released it as well and stuffed itself into an envelope. A wax seal, and a candle; that seemingly produced heat from its flame only when asked upon it; floated out of her drawer. After heating itself briefly the letter was sealed and stamped and Holly stood from her desk and motioned for the others to rise as well. "I'll personally see this out for you." She stated reassuringly while her office door opened once more.

"Thank you so much." Jane stated, relief overcoming her as she quickly made her way to the door.

Harry was right on her heels and the time it took for Holly to walk with them to the elevator seemed to drag on endlessly. He was, however, considerate enough to wait until after they were safely off of the elevator and on the lobby floor before stopping Jane right there in the hallway.

"Merry Black?" He mustered; too agitated and overwhelmed to say it out loud. He needed to hear her say it, read Dumbledore's letter for himself even.

Without being able to contain herself; Ginny giggled aloud beside Harry, relieving a bit of tension between them. Harry stared at her; rather put off.

"I'm sorry." She continued chuckling, not convincing Harry of her sincerity. "Really I am, but it's just so perfect._ Merry_ Black? I mean, her birthday is a great excuse to go ahead with that name as well…but _Sirius…_had a daughter…who is _Merry?_ It's brilliant!" She exclaimed giving kudos to Jane who appreciated Ginny's excitement.

Jane had always loved the idea of it and had hoped Sirius would have approved as well. Setting aside his anger and allowing himself to crack a smile; Harry stared endearingly at Merry, suddenly overcome with a strong pull to hug her. "Can I…Can I hold her?" Harry asked Jane who without hesitation passed off her daughter to Harry.

Merry's icy grey eye's stared up at him, almost an exact duplicate of her fathers, perhaps a shade or two darker than Sirius' had been. She also had his sleek and narrow face, his lips and smile, and his black as night hair color. From her mother obviously were her curls, her full cheeks that stood out against the rest of her symmetrical face and her rounded nose. Harry sniffled admiring Merry, placing a kiss on her tiny pale nose.

"Who are you?" He asked Jane with a frog in his throat.

"Oh dear." She began exhaling greatly. "That, I imagine, is going to be a terribly long conversation. Can we go somewhere for a hot meal? Merry and I have been traveling for a few days now; I had only packed some sandwiches and fruits for us. I'm sure she is ready for something more substantial. Isn't that right my Merry girl? Are you ready for some spaghetti? It won't be like Limbel's at home, but I'm sure you'd eat almost anything at this point!" She ended baby-talking to her daughter.

Merry giggled gnawing on a now soggy cookie she had taken off with from The Head of Administration's Office.

"Emkay must be starving." Ginny said with a smile looking at the young girl in Harry's arms.

"I'd never even thought to call her that! I'd been so in love with Merry! _Emkay_! That's such a wonderful nickname! Do you like that baby?" Jane asked her daughter; too invested in the sopping wet cookie to notice the question.

"Why don't we invite them back to your house Harry?" Ginny began. "I'm sure mum's worried sick, and I'm feeling a bit peckish myself." She grinned admittedly.

Harry now felt his own pangs of hunger and agreed. "What about Ron and Hermione? Shouldn't we wait for them?" He asked her.

"Well Hermione did say they would be in Ward-E…why don't we pop over there and see what's going on." She offered.

Harry passed Emkay back off to Jane while Ginny began leading the way across the now completely empty lobby.

"Did he know about her?" Harry asked Jane as they made way through the hospital, unable to hold _all_ of his questions until they were back at home.

"No." She said saddened. "I didn't even know I was pregnant until he was already gone. The only person who knew about Sirius and I was Dumbledore…and after what happened to your mum and dad that night…when Sirius found them, he went to Dumbledore with his doubts about Peter. He begged Dumbledore to protect me if he didn't make it back. He was going to track down Peter to kill him for what he did. Not only did he know that I would have tried to stop him, but that my family…they would never have done anything to keep me safe from any backlash." She said recalling memories from when she had been a young adult. "The world thought Peter dead and Sirius a murderer. They took him off to Azkaban and that was they last I saw of him. Until you rescued him a few years ago." She said in amazement, turning to face Harry with a wildly impressed and grateful expression." I'll never forget the torment I went through that year reading all that I could get my hands on tracking his sightings. And then that night. He came soaring out of the sky on that massive creature. I thought he was a ghost of the man he once was. But he came to me. I knew he would…Oh dear." She paused her story clambering onto another bewitched elevator than Ginny had held, waiting for them.

After a few moments of unpleasantness the doors opened once more and Ron's tall, red-headed form could be seen at the far end of the ward sitting by himself in the waiting area.

"Jane." Harry said grabbing her by the arm, allowing Ginny to greet Ron without them. "You mentioned before…about my dad, Sirius and Peter. Well, if Sirius is Merry's father, then are you…was my dad your brother? Are you my aunt?" He asked almost hoping that she wasn't so that a new wave of resentment towards Dumbledore would stay at bay.

"Please Harry." She began pleadingly. "Let's save this conversation for when we are somewhere less public?" She asked him hopefully. Begrudgingly he obliged. Harry and Jane approached Ron and Ginny, who had been filling each other in on the respective groups' findings.

"Hermione asked I wait out her for you two to come find us. She's still in there with her mum and dad, and I'm not sure how long it will take…why don't you all head back to mum and Teddy?" Ron ended looking over Harry's shoulder at Merry and Jane.

Ron couldn't have known how thankfully Harry was for handling this on his own. "If you need anything let us know." Harry said before turning back to the elevator once final time.

"Will do mate!" Ron hollered back to him before rejoining Hermione in the room that had been assigned to the Grangers.

"Ginny, can we apparate from in here?" Harry said impatiently, halting to a stop.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so. I've never heard of any place other than Hogwarts or the Ministry that had limited apparition access."

"Do you know what the worst is that will happen? I don't want to splinch anyone." He admitted casting horrifying images and flashbacks to Ron's own splinching just a few months ago out of his head.

"Oh no, don't worry. If we aren't allowed to do it inside of here we won't go anywhere…however." She began, turning her attention to Jane and Merry. "May I hold Emkay?" Ginny asked softly, taking the toddler from her mother. "Harry will take you himself, but, I think it's best for her safety if we go individually. It's less for you to concentrate on." She said encouragingly to Harry trying to alleviate some of the pressure from him. He nodded appreciatively and took Jane's hand as Ginny coddled Emkay. "Right then, see you at home?"

Ginny flashed a smile and with a loud *pop* she was gone.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Jane, relived that they would, in a few moments, be back home with Teddy, and hopefully having a full explanation from Jane.

She looked down upon the sight, and smiled fondly at their intertwined hands. "Yes, I've done this before. You're father took me on my first apparition you know. He was once just as invested in my well-being as you now seem to be, young Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked faintly and made yet another mental note to himself; adding more to that list of questions already building higher and higher in his brain. One more *pop* and Harry and Jane were instantly transported onto that small section of porch of Number 12 Grimmauld Place invisible to the Muggle eye.


	13. Chapter 12 A Family Torn Apart

Chapter 12

5/10/15

"You're living here?" Jane breathed upon opening her eyes on their arrival.

Suddenly, after all of the moments of baiting her breath and containing her emotions, she had become overwhelmed. Tears mechanically started pouring from her dark brown eyes. Harry didn't know how best to console her. He looked around to check if there were any Muggles, as going inside didn't seem to be an option at the moment. There were two young children riding their bikes up the hill away from the row of houses.

"Muffliato" Harry uttered under his breath, flicking his wand with one hand and placing the other upon Jane's heaving shoulders. "Err…umm..Would you like to stay out here or come inside? We can get some food in you and Merry in here." He said pleasantly turning the knob on the door.

It creaked open and Jane nodded entering the house trying her best to stifle her cries, unaware of the charm Harry had placed around them. Mrs. Black's portrait flung open and began wailing as they entered. "HER?! FILTHY, DIRTY, HARLOT SQUIB! STOLE THE LIGHT OF MY ELDEST SON. THE BEGINNING OF SHAME FROM MY MOST REVERED NAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEE!" She managed to shriek quickly before Harry cast 'Muffliato' once more at her portrait. He had learned long ago there seemed to be no removing her, temporarily silencing her was the best he could make due.

Jane, who had momentarily been silenced herself from Mrs. Black's attacks burst into fresh tears and clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries.

"I'm so sorry." Harry stated feeling awful for causing her such grief. "That old hag had a powerful enchantment cast upon it, we can't take it down. We've even tried burning it." He stated spitefully looking towards her silently screaming frame.

"It's alright." Jane whispered in-between sobs, just as another, louder set of screams reached them from Teddy's room. Mrs. Black must've woken him; such an awful way for a young boy to wake up. Perhaps this wasn't the best place for Harry to be raising Teddy.

"For the love- Goodness, I can't stand that old Bitch!" Mrs. Weasley hollered bustling out from the kitchen followed by Ginny who was still holding Emkay. "Teddy just fell asleep you know! This-House-Is-For-The-Living-Now!" Mrs. Weasley furiously slapped the portrait with each word she stated.

"Mum!" Ginny said stifling a laugh behind her. "What good is that going to do?" She asked amused.

Mrs. Weasley turned to round on Ginny when she had finally noticed Jane and Harry still standing by the front door. "Oh!" She exclaimed, embarrassed of this being somebody's first impression of her. "I-She…I just-the baby and Ginny said you lot were hungry- I swear Teddy just went to bed not even ten minutes ago!" She rambled, obviously flustered with her afternoon alone with him.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and see if Kreacher would whip us up something. I've been told Emkay here likes spaghetti." Ginny said smiling down at the hungry toddler.

Mrs. Weasley found her patience and nodded to her daughter, smiling at her for helping her keep a level head.

"I'll go get Teddy." Ginny announced scooting Emkay higher up on her hip and ascending the stairs.

"Are you sure you've got the both of them?" Harry asked her, intimidated himself by the thought of caring for TWO children under two years old at once. Ginny raised her hand and waved back behind her, offering that as her answer. Harry realized he and Jane were alone once more and decided to take advantage. "Why don't we move into the den?" he asked pointing to the door-less framed room to the left off the foyer. She nodded and followed him into the Slytherin clad sitting room. "Aguamenti." He cried rapping his wand on the side of a clean glass on a serving tray. He offered the now full cup of cool crisp water to Jane, along with a handkerchief he conjured.

She chuckled through her tears at Harry's parlor tricks. "It's quiet odd to have wizards offer me things by magic. There were only ever a few who didn't feel degraded by letting a non-magical being reap the benefits of a good spell."

"Was my dad one of those wizards?" Harry asked her; sitting in a emerald and silver velvet feinting chair across from the loveseat that Jane had chosen to sit in; leading straight into what he wanted to know most of all.

"Naturally." She grinned from ear to ear remembering James' kindness. "You're father truly saved my life." She told Harry fondly. "And as much as I love him, will always love him, I'm sorry to tell you Harry…James wasn't my brother." She ended suddenly on pursed lips. As if there were words she wanted to say, but somehow…just couldn't bring herself to say them.

Harry sat there in his disappointment, he should have known better than to get his hopes up over finally having a true family member. He tried to let the thought pass over him and be replaced with images of his godson…the start of his own family. Those images brought him peace, and something exciting to look forward to, however, they also brought him back into the conversation at hand. Teddy's face stuck out in particular among the images and reminded him of Remus and Tonks, and of Merry…and Sirius. "So…Sirius was the love of your life…And if Dad wasn't you're brother than he was you're Savior….how so?" He asked her absentmindedly, becoming stuck on the next revelation forming in his head. "And then…that would mean…Wormtail –Peter is your brother?" He asked unable to mask the revulsion in his voice. Jane hung her head and was unable to offer a vocal answer. Harry couldn't sit there quietly and go on as if it were alright that she said nothing. "Jane…I…is it true? Is he you're brother? I didn't mean to sound put off…it's just shocking…he's the reason…" Harry began but Jane raised her hand and motioned for him to stop.

"I know what he was." She said through gritted teeth. "He's the reason for a lot of terrible terrible things. Leaving children without parents." She nodded her head toward Harry; after all he was the first child of the Marauders to grow up not knowing his parents. "Causing the deaths of people who would have in turn died for him." She continued. "Peter has ruined a lot of lives. That's why Sirius begged Dumbledore to keep me safe. Not only from Voldemort. But from Peter's mother as well. We're half siblings you see. She would have come after me with a vengeance when she learned what Sirius had supposedly done. And of course the newspaper portrayed her to be some saint-like victim when little Peter faked his death! But I knew better." She said with hatred etching across her face.

"My father, Paul Pettigrew, was originally married to my mother, Karah Whil. My birth name was Patricia Pettigrew. You can understand why I changed my name, and go by my mother's maiden name can't you? That's why I didn't want the nurse to know too much of my information back at St. Mungo's…Dumbledore knew that and instructed me on what to say in the parts of his letter I hadn't shown her. Remarkable man he was, I'll never know how he was always three steps ahead of the game…" She trailed off, taking a deep breath after what seemed like ages of not taking one.

She took a long drink from her water and continued on. "My mother fell ill when I was just two years old, and she passed away soon after. Peter's mother Marianne, coincidentally, was one of my mother's good friends, and became actively involved with caring for me so my father could continue to work. She was just a glorified baby-sitter; and between you and me….I've always had my suspicions to her involvement in me mum becoming ill." She paused again taking another sip of water, trying to maintain her answer and slow her now racing heart. "But I suppose that's neither here nor there." She said after swallowing a large gulp. "Within the year she and my father were expecting a son. Tiny Peter was born, and our happy little family was complete. Until, which I hope you'll notice a pattern here, my father died when I as five, and Peter was two…the story we were told was a customer of me dads came back to his shop right before he was closing up. The two of them got into it pretty bad and an entire bookcase came crashing down on my dad somehow. Leaving Marianne suddenly alone and raising two children. Life was pretty mediocre for us. Marianne took over at my father's bookshop in Hogsmeade, and we ended up moving into the apartment over the shop that dad had usually rented out. Around the same time she became fancied by the delivery boy who had worked for my dad. He moved in with us! He couldn't have been more than a year outta Hogwarts shackin' up with a scheming hag well into her thirties!" Jane paused regaining her composure after she had allowed the memory of her step mother fuel a rage that had never truly died out.

After a few moments she continued on using barely more than a whisper. "She was friendly enough to me in the beginning, although it never quite felt like the love of a mother. The love she flaunted over perfect, cherubic blonde, blue-eyed Peter, how he so resembled my father, _that_ was a true love between mother and child. I looked more like me mum, and Marianne always got stares of confusion from customers who saw the three of us together."

Jane stopped speaking upon realizing Ginny had been waiting patiently in the doorway. She hadn't wanted to interrupt them and stood quietly waiting to be noticed. Merry was not with her.

"Dinner is ready. Kreacher's made pasta with meatballs, and garlic bread. Emkay is already set up and eating, she's covered in sauce! Mum wanted me to come tell you. She's still really upset over how she acted. I guess Teddy cried pretty much the whole time we'd been gone." She said sheepishly to Harry. "He's better now." She grinned while whispering so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear her. "As soon as I held him he quieted back down and fell asleep again."

Harry couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked standing there in the doorway, so proud of herself. "We'll be there soon." He concluded having Ginny leave him alone with Jane again. "Did you want to eat now, or finish your story?" He asked her realizing he had sort of forced the decision upon her.

"I'd like to finish." She said over a low rumbling in her stomach. "Maryanne didn't become so cold toward me until my eleventh birthday. The day passed on like any other had before it." She smiled happily recalling the last happy memory she had being a part of the Pettigrew family. "Peter had come in wide-eyed, with a bit of frosting already smeared across his face. He was so excited for me to wake up so he could give me his present. It was a set of two little dolls he had fashioned together from twigs, string, and straw. 'Don't tell mum.' He had said to me as he laid them on my bedspread. One was taller than the other and had long straw that had been dyed in black ink in for hair, whereas the other, shorter one had a messier blob of naturally colored straw placed upon its head. To my amazement they began to stand, they walked over to each other and embraced, like they were hugging. 'That's us Patty' he told me. 'I got them to move all by myself!' He was such a sweet boy Harry…" Jane trailed off with a child-like grin on her face that quickly turned into a chuckle. "Do you know what he told me? He said 'Someday I won't have to sneak mum's wand and maybe I'll be able to hex her into staying here.' She paused letting that sentence sink in.

"…We don't start off bad Harry." Jane said staring into Harry's eyes. "I can't justify the choices my little brother made, and I don't try to…but I do ask you to understand that sometimes there are reasons, not excuses-but reasons, why people turn out the way they do. As Peter got older, he became…well larger, less agile and athletic, he became less dotting of my mother and he followed me around as often as he could…just as he did with James, Remus and Sirius when he eventually met them. Marianne started speding less and less time at home around when Peter was six. So it was just he and I to look after ourselves. But you see it wasn't until Peter was eight, and on my eleventh birthday that really solidified things between Marianne and I. She and I had had our suspicions but it wasn't confirmed for us until the entire day came and went I received no owl. Oh the shame that brought her! Whatever sham of love she masqueraded for Peter's sake would be no more from this day forth. Peter obviously already showed signs of being a wizard, but poor Patricia would never get to leave her wicked step-mother and go off to Hogwarts. Patricia wouldn't even be allowed to live at home any longer." She said furiously catching her breath. "That's right! At eleven years old I was forced to pack up and leave her home to fend for myself. I packed some clothes, the dolls Peter had given me, and I stole all the gold from her purse before leaving. Peter was hysterical, screaming at his mother, begging her to let me stay. She wouldn't be swayed however and that was that. It would be a long while, and by complete chance, before I would see Peter again…the last thing I heard him screaming was 'Don't leave me alone with her!' It was the worst shriek I had ever heard." Jane ended revealing tears staining her cheeks. "We don't start out bad Harry. Some of us can just endure more than others before it breaks us."


	14. Chapter 13 Family Ties

Chapter 13

10/13/15

Harry sat silently trying to muster the empathy he felt Jane was seeking. It was however scarce. "Jane." He began patiently, wishing to choose his words wisely. She waited with bated breath for his reply. "I'm unsure of what I'm supposed to say." Harry stated standing to his feet and crossing the room to stand in front of a hanging mirror. He stared at himself glancing over his father's features, his mother's eyes and lastly, his scar. The mark of Lily's sacrifice and her love. The mark of Harry's curse. "Of course we don't start off bad. Do you think I came into this world with this?!" He asked agitated, pulling back his hair and exposing the scar. "This evil was placed before me, inside of me even! Yet _somehow_ I managed to fight it off, to do the right thing. At some point we all must make a choice between what is right and what is easy…your brother chose what was easy….over and over and over again." He ended venomously.

Jane sighed, "He was just a boy-"

"HE WAS A DEATHEATER!" Harry roared slamming his hand on the bar counter. The scraping of chairs and shuffling of feet could be heard from down the hall. "STOP defending him! How could you! He's the reason they're all dead! Mum! Dad! The father of _your_ child-"

"**ENOUGH!**" Jane bellowed back at him rising to her feet, tears forming behind her eyes. "I KNOW what he is!"

"Then why are you telling me this, what are you trying to convince me of?!"

"That Peter loved your father!" She shrieked allowing her tears to flow freely. "At one point he did, I know that he changed! I know he's the reason all of them are dead!" She dropped to her knees, "I loved your father." She heaved and drew her hands close to her chest. "James and his parents are the only reason I found safe haven as a child. James is the only reason my brother found his way back into my life! He tried so dearly to make Peter feel accepted. Sirius always teased him, as did James, until one holiday from school when Remus, Sirius, and Peter came to stay at the Potters. It was the first time I'd seen Peter in about four years. The first summer after James came back from Hogwarts started it all. I couldn't believe my eyes when your grandparents and I arrived to retrieve James from Kings Cross…You see! You're grandparents weren't even the least bit ashamed to be seen with me out in public. They treated me like family."

As Harry recalled his own memories of public outings with the Dursleys, also a family who allowed a child who was not their own into their home, he felt even more disdain for this conversation. If Jane thought she had gained his empathy she had only furthered his anger. She continued on unphased all the same.

"When James stepped off the Hogwarts Express he beamed at me. He knew that I couldn't wait to hear about all of his stories from Hogwarts, even though I'd pestered him all year through post. He hugged me first when he reached us, and when I let go I saw who I would come to know as Remus and Sirius behind him." She blushed recalling the first time she met the young rebellious Sirius. Harry had seen this expression often during the years growing up with Ginny. "Sirius was so handsome even as a lad, and had an infectious smile.

'You must be James' sister.' He said to me.

I dunno which I was happier about, the fact that James called me his sister, or that Sirius had spoken to me. I knew he also came from a pureblood family, James had told me all about his friends in his letters. It was so unusual to meet all of these wizards who were so kind to me.

So the next year when James came home from Hogwarts I anticipated seeing Sirius again. In my letters I'd even suggested to James that he ask his parents to let Sirius stay with us this summer when James had voiced his concerns about Sirius living in such a hostile environment. I must sound crazy- I know, but for the first time in my life I felt normal. Well, as normal as I could have felt being non-magical in such a magical world. So I dolled myself up, I'd even spent most of April stitching myself a new dress- wasn't half bad you know! Anyway- when I saw the boys step off of the train my heart was pounding. We immediately began chatting about their school year, what I'd learned to do at home. James even commented on my dress- and I still swear I saw Sirius turn red!" Jane beamed relishing in her memories.

"However, Fleamont and Euphemia had beckoned for James, Remus, Sirius, and I to grab onto them so we could apparate home.

Just as I reached out for them I heard a tiny whine from just behind us. 'Very funny you three, what were you just going to leave me?! My mother isn't even here; you know I told her I was spending the first few weeks of summer with you James!'

By the time the tiny boy caught up to us he was out of breath and had tears in his eyes. I almost laughed at the sight of him but the chortle became caught in my throat… It had occurred to me before to ask James for updates on my long lost brother, I just…it was too painful to know what became of him. It had been years since I'd seen him and I thought we were both just better off…Harry I don't think Peter even recognized me at first. He'd been too preoccupied with his anger towards his friends. But when Peter finally locked eyes with me I couldn't have been happier. MY brother had come back to me. He looked up at me and wiped away his tears, although his lip trembled. I held him as if I would never let him go again. We must have looked so strange to the lot of them…I felt so bad for almost laughing at him moments before." She ended as an afterthought before reaching for a tissue.

"I knew James had a prankster side to him, but I never knew him to be cruel. Then again, I never actually saw him at school. He had always treated me as an equal, like a sister, even though I was a squib! And he became kinder to Peter when he realized our connection." She sniffled and shuddered as she inhaled.

Harry realized he was just staring at her, and remembered his manners conjuring a handkerchief. Much warmer, he moved to sit beside her on the floor. "How exactly did you end up living with my dad growing up?"

She looked toward him with a quizzical expression on her face. "Oh my-Yes, Sorry I guess I'm not doing a great job telling this story. Fleamont, your grandfather- I don't know if you know that- he found me skulking outside of a bakery. I was trying to pilfer some food, I was starving. He grabbed me just as I was about to take off and I thought for sure he was going to turn me in. But instead…instead he asked if I'd like to join him and his wife for supper." She smiled fondly wiping a tear from her cheek. "Euphemia had been waiting for him on their porch with soup and finger sandwiches. James was playing on a swing set in yard. Then a house elf came out of the house with iced tea and I knew your grandfather must have known who I was. He later told me he'd read my story in the Prophet, he'd recognized me from a picture. I told him that I'd never go back to live with Peter's mother. He said that I wouldn't have to. The Potters took me in and raised me as their own. Euphemia had Tally, their house-elf; teach me things, like gardening, and sewing and tending to my own laundry by hand. Can you believe it? One of the most well known pure blood families taught me how to get along in this muggle life. Raised me to live without magic. And they never once made me feel lesser because of it. Your dad was my best mate Harry. You do look so much like him" Jane paused running her had down Harry's cheek. "I wish…" She trailed off casting her eyes toward the fading sunlight out of the window.

"Me too." Harry stated agreeing with the unspoken thought. He sniffled and stood up extending his hand to Jane. "Why don't we get some food?" He stated wishing to put an end to the conversation for the time being.

The following week was one spent learning how to live again. Jane and Merry were offered lodging until the meeting with McGonagall could be arranged, although Harry wouldn't mind having them around longer. Ron floated in between Grimmauld Place and St. Mungo's, whereas Hermione had yet to return with her parents. She would apparate her father each day between the hospital in Australia where Eira still resided, and St. Mungo's for him to visit with his wife. Mrs. Granger was showing signs of improvement and the healers enlisted regimens with her daily to try and recall her lost memories. Ron had informed Harry and Ginny the healers believed the memories to be there just buried, and with time they could perhaps locate them. Mrs. Weasley had eventually returned to the Burrow and had taken a begrudging Ginny with her. Harry adjusted quickly to Teddy's tendencies and even managed to get him on somewhat of a schedule, with the help of Jane of course. She and Harry took the time to get acquainted better. They often spoke late into the night discussing Harry's family, his grandparents and father, what it was like the first time James introduced Lily to his family and the first time Jane knew Sirius had feelings for her.

"We had decided to keep it a secret. As best we could anyway. I think Lily had her suspicions about us but, with the Dark Lord at the height of his reign back then, Sirius wanted to protect me. Dumbledore alone knew we were an item, as short lived as it was. After everything happened with Peter…Dumbledore decided to leave me at his old home in Godrics Hollow indefinitely. Just me, Talley and Winkel… I've practically been there ever since."

Harry had learned to keep his resentment towards Peter in check as hearing all of the old tales of the Marauders was more important to him than his hatred of a dead man.

Merry had become fascinated with the inhabitants of the house, particularly Teddy and Kreacher. She followed Kreacher around the house best she could, and even though Kreacher feigned dismay, he always seemed to have a fresh cookie on hand for Merry before apparating elsewhere in the house. Teddy seemed equally as fascinated with Merry as she was the closest to his size.

Harry hoped Teddy was becoming accustomed to living with him. He still worried whether he was doing things right in those moments when he and Teddy were alone. There had been some nights that while Teddy was crying he was absolutely inconsolable. Harry tried his best to calm the child but nothing was able to soothe him. Harry feared that what Teddy was crying out for was Lupin and Tonks. One night in particular Jane came rushing to Harry's aide when Teddy was screaming so loudly he had turned red in the face. Jane took the child from Harry and placed him across her chest. She began to sing him a lullaby.

_What once was dawn  
falls to moon  
The Flitterby's of morn  
bow to Chameleon Ghouls  
Life's magic it dwells  
all around you  
In this grand tapestry  
what happens will be  
enjoy all you will  
it's your turn_

The centaurs they roam and they flourish  
The Chimaera's, thrice deadly, astound  
Ramora and Merfolk quell savage waters  
While the Augurey and Phoenix fly proud  
Life's magic it dwells  
all around you  
In this grand tapestry  
what happens will be  
enjoy all you will  
it's your turn

We all have our place  
Now don't you feel safe  
Right here in my arms; you're adored.

Jane ended her melody and silence filled the room. Teddy had quieted and was now staring with heavy eyes toward Jane. She smiled down upon him and began to hum the tune for him while she placed him in his crib.

"That's a beautiful song." Harry told her still feeling enchanted by the rhyme.

She smiled and backed slowly out of Teddy's room before replying. "I learned it from your grandmother." She said leading Harry down the stairs with her. "A few months after I moved in I overheard her singing the song to James before bed, she sang it to him almost every night. On those nights I would always sneak out of bed so I could get just a _little bit_ closer to the music. Fleamont caught me out eavesdropping one night and brought me back to my bedroom. I felt so ashamed." She admitted while holding the kitchen door open for Harry.

She began to uncover a bundt cake from the counter and pour milk from the fridge. She offered Harry the first slice as she continued her retelling. "I thought for sure I was going to be in trouble for acting so, well- weird around his family. But instead he tucked me in, kissed me on the forehead and told me goodnight. I rolled over and tried to fall asleep but after a few moments I heard my door creak open. Euphemia had come in to see me off to sleep as well. Only…well, rather than a quick kiss, she sat down next to me on the bed and asked me about my family. I told her what I told you Harry, about mum, dad, and Marianne…and Peter. She sat there and listened to me talk for a long while. When I had finished she held me close to her and I snuggled up next to her and welcomed her embrace. I was completely content; I felt that she truly cared. That's when she started singing me that same song I heard her sing to James. I'll never forget it." She ended finally taking a bite of her cake. Harry had finished his long ago.

"You know," She began, still chewing her food." The first time I met you Harry you were only a few days old. James, Lily, and Sirius had brought you to me and Dumbledore. It was the very first time Dumbledore told your parents about Voldemort learning of the prophecy. Lily had been holding you but you soon began to cry. The lighting storms are wicked that time of year and you weren't fond of it. James reached over for you and started singing that song to you. I'd never heard James sing before." She ended smiling from ear to ear before gulping down her last sip of milk.


	15. Chapter 14 Normal

**Chapter 14**

**07/31/2016**

Harry moved hastily through the nursery gathering items in Teddy's diaper bag. Teddy followed Harry's pacing the best he could, but really only managed to crawl a few inches in the direction his godfather had been headed at the time.

"We're never going to get out of here in time…where are your blue trainers?" Harry muttered to himself while rifling through the dresser for the third time.

"Ppppbbbblllttttt." Teddy replied, perhaps enlightening Harry to the location of the trainers in his own way.

Suddenly Teddy began to giggle, staring at something out of the window. Harry turned to see a faint shimmering light reflecting on the glass. As he approached the form of an excitable jack-russel terrier became clearer. He opened the window and Ron's patronus began to dance around Teddy, causing him to fall and roll over several times in an attempt to catch him.

Harry became distracted laughing at his godsons' whimsy and almost forgot to prompt the patrons for its message. "You do know that you're supposed to give me the message without being asked don't you?"

The dog stopped abruptly, cocked his head to the side and began to bark. Only there was no bark, only the sound of Ron's voice echoing around the room. "Runnin' late. Go on without us if you need to, we'll meet you at the castle if we miss you at home."

"Of course." Harry sighed as the dog leapt through the air and pranced back out of the window whence he came before disappating into the morning breeze. "Looks like Ron and Hermione won't be joining us for breakfast…again" He added bitterly, resuming his search for Teddy's shoes.

Harry had hardly seen Ron these past few weeks, and had seen Hermione even less. He understood that she was trying to do her best by her mother and her father, as Ira had been sent home with Mr. Granger just a few days prior. Mrs. Granger was still undergoing treatments at St. Mungo's. As far as Harry was aware her condition hadn't much improved during her stay, but as his only confirmation of this was Ron's retelling of events, he had been looking forward to speaking with Hermione again soon.

"Forget it." Harry conceded slamming a drawer shut harder than he should of. "You can wear the green ones." He tossed them lazily on top of the diaper bag and picked up Teddy from the floor.

Harry moved swiftly down the stairs, only slowing his pace as he passed by Mrs. Black's portrait. He inhaled greatly as he came closer to the kitchen, delighted over the smells wafting from there. Kreacher was sitting at the table shoveling honey porridge into his mouth with a piece of toast. Merry sat beside him nibbling on a strip of bacon while her mother danced around the stove.

"Morning you two!" She exclaimed beginning to serve a plate for Harry and a bowl of porridge for Teddy.

"Morning." Harry replied placing a squealing Teddy into his high chair, who suddenly seemed very anxious to receive his food. "I'm sorry that you went to all the trouble." He continued gesturing to the plate now in front of him. "But, I don't think Ron and Hermione will be joining us, he sent me a message not too long ago."

"No matter." Jane said waving her had through the air. "We still needed to eat, and it's not often Kreacher allows me to cook a meal." She smirked over her shoulder towards the elf who currently had his mouth stuffed with bacon and eggs.

Harry laughed heartily. "Yes, it looks as if he's really suffering."

Kreacher glared at Harry as his eyes began to water from trying to swallow his food prematurely. "Kreacher sees no reason the lady cannot cook if it something she enjoys." He muttered before reaching for another piece of toast.

Harry barely cracked a smile but he knew Kreacher had seen it. However, Harry decided to let the conversation drop and simply enjoy the fact that Kreacher had become so comfortable around him and his family. They ate hastily as Harry was very anxious to begin their morning. Today was the day they were going to meet with Professor McGonagall; it would be their first time going back to the castle since The Battle of Hogwarts. Harry wasn't sure what he could expect to be walking into, how much destruction would remain to his home? While watching Teddy pick at the remnants of his porridge a thought had occurred to Harry; he would be taking Teddy to the place his parents died today. A pain swept over him, along with an appreciation that at least for now Teddy wouldn't understand that. Thankfully, a knock at the door pulled Harry out of his own head. He rose to get the door while Kreacher began clearing away the dishes. "Thank you." He heard Jane say to the elf as he left the kitchen.

"Hello?" Harry asked when he reached the threshold.

"It's me and mum." He heard Ginny answer from the other side.

"It was unlocked." Harry stated as he opened the door. Ginny slapped him hard in the shoulder. "Well, that's not wise is it?" She scolded him.

"Grimmauld place is enchanted you know." He reminded her. She turned to face him, her beautiful hair fiercely whipping around behind her.

"You didn't end all your troubles when you killed Voldemort you know." She replied tartly. "There are plenty of his supporters who've gone underground."

"What good would it do any of them to attack me?" He asked her. "I'm no good to any of them with their Lord gone."

"Do you think that would stop someone like Bellatrix?" She asked him moving closer towards him, taking his hands in hers. "I know how much you enjoy inviting danger to your doorstep, but don't you think you could play it safe…just for a little while?" She ended quietly. She had done a lifetimes worth of worrying for Harry; it would be so peaceful to simply be able to enjoy Harry for the time being.

"Harry dear, it really isn't so difficult. A few necessary measures to calm our minds." Mrs. Weasley chimed in with a smile as she strolled past the two teenagers towards the kitchen.

"Okay." Harry conceded, placing a hand on Ginny's cheek. "I'll lock my door. Place extra charms if you'd like." He added even though he knew if somebody were truly after him, there were ways to get it done.

She beamed and reached forward to kiss him. He happily accepted this and embraced her. Each time it was as if it were the first time he'd done it. His heart would race, and the fire for her burned in his chest. She ran her hand through his hair and a sigh escaped him. She giggled through her kisses and soon they were both laughing causing the curtains of Mrs. Black's portrait to fly open.

"UTTER FILTH. COMMONER TRASH AND A HALF-BLOOD FORNICATING IN MY HALLS! THIS WILL NOT STAND, NOT MY HOU-."

"Shut it!" Harry bellowed at her raising his wand. He was however, beaten to the punch by Ginny who already cast a spell toward the curtains drawing them shut once more.

"I can't wait until we have a house of our own." She stated making her  
way toward the kitchen.

"Yeah." Harry replied not quite ready to give up this last piece of Sirius, no matter how dingy and disruptive it could be at times. He followed behind her to gather his traveling party. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Teddy's bright orange hair while Merry sat patiently with Jane at the kitchen table.

"Are we ready?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, we should probably head that way." Harry answered her.

"Jane I'll take you and Merry. Harry will take Teddy with mum." Jane rose to her feet and Mrs. Weasley heaved Teddy onto her hip. She began shuffling towards the door looking towards Teddy affectionately. "See you there." Ginny said smirking at Harry as she, Jane, and Merry walked through the front door.

A faint _pop_ came from the other side and when Mrs. Weasley opened it again the first group had gone. Harry gripped Mrs. Weasley's shoulder as she held onto Teddy. He shut his eyes and pictured the street outside of The Hogs Head. Enduring a few seconds of compression and the inability to take a breath they landed almost instantaneously outside of The Hogs Head.

"It's closed today." Ginny piped up from behind them. Harry turned to see that she was correct, there was a 'closed' sign hanging haphazardly from the front door. "Maybe Aberforth will open in time for lunch." Ginny said reassuringly. She knew Harry had been looking forward to checking up on him.

"Maybe." Harry agreed, not setting too much stock in that assumption. "Come on, let's head to the castle." He motioned beginning the trek through Hogsmeade.

The summer breeze was welcome as the sunlight was bearing down upon them. As they turned a corner the castle became more visible. The Ravenclaw tower still had a large section of stones missing, and the Astronomy tower had so many stones missing it was no longer the tallest pillar on the castle. As they approached the gate the Whomping Willow came into view, many of its branches frayed or wrapped in slings. There was a large section of bark which had been scorched away. Still, a flock of ravens underestimated how injured the tree was as they narrowly avoided being clubbed by one of the arms after flying too closely to it. Harry drew his wand and produced his stag to alert McGonagall of their arrival. He recalled the last time he had entered the grounds properly. He had been with Tonks after she collected him from the floor of The Hogwarts Express, and it had been Snape who greeted them. _Never again. _He thought to himself bitterly. They watched the stag prance through the field and dart into the castle. Merry found this fascinating, her eyes widened and her head darted back and forth as she tracked the patronus.

After a few moments the scathed doors opened and Professor Trelawney began making her way towards them. Her shawls looked more worn than usual and her hair as unkempt as ever. As she drew closer she began waving her arms frantically at the group, shouting something they couldn't quite make out.

"Where's McGonagall?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Must be busy." Harry reasoned.

"Well, she is the headmistress after all." Mrs. Weasley said matter-of-factly.

"And it looks as if she's had some cleaning up to do." Jane added grimly.

Harry almost hadn't realized this was the first time Jane had witnessed the kind of destruction they had been talking about these past few weeks. Perhaps this was her first time ever seeing Hogwarts, Harry had never thought to ask before.

"Welcome home!" Professor Trelawney boomed when she reached the gates. "Harry dear it is so _wonderful_ to see you full of life and vigor once more!" She waved her wand and began to disarm the enchantments momentarily to allow them in.

"You trust that it's us so easily?" Ginny rounded on her for not using any identification protocols. She seemed to have taken task of ensuring Harry's continued safety upon herself this morning.

"Oh, worrisome girl, if anybody could _see_ that this was in fact Harry Potter it would surely be I." Trelawney said smugly while continuing to disenchant the gates.

"Well I'm sure it doesn't hurt that he sent his patronus ahead already." Mrs. Weasley chided it an attempt to defend her daughter.

Professor Trelawney acted as if she didn't hear her and after and few more seconds the gates opened before them. "Come." She stated, her smile returning. "The headmistress is eagerly expecting you.


	16. Chapter 15 Returning to Hogwarts

Harry followed Professor Trelawney while the others trailed behind. The grass was slightly overgrown and still damp with morning dew. Soon they reached the entrance and made way into the castle. The doors to the great hall had still not been restored allowing the group to peer into arguably the most destroyed room in the castle. The glittering jewels from the house hourglasses no longer littered the floor; however rubble and debris could still be seen. The group turned right walking past the great hall, and began ascending the staircase.

It was an odd feeling for Harry to be traveling to Dumbledore's old office to speak with McGonagall instead of her office in the transfiguration classroom. There were bewitched feather dusters and cleaning rags zipping past them up and down the staircase. They'd have a lot more work to do before the start of term. As odd as it was to be walking through the castle when it has sustained such damage, it was even stranger for the halls to be quite so empty. During holiday breaks the school was always much less lively, but this…this silence was eerie, and unnerving. He wasn't fond of Hogwarts when it was this empty.

"Victory." Professor Trelawney declared proudly to the winged statues that lead to McGonagall's office.

The wings expanded and Trelawney moved into the opening it created. Harry, Ginny, Jane, Merry, Mrs. Weasley and Teddy squeezed in beside her and the statues' wings folded once more. When they opened again the group piled into Professor McGonagall's office. She sat at the desk which was still littered with Dumbledore's old trinkets. Fawkes had reclaimed his old perch beside the desk and slept with his head tucked into his breast.

"Ah, good morning Harry." McGonagall stated.

Harry had to wonder for a moment if this were the first time she hadn't referred to him as 'Mr. Potter.' He couldn't recall otherwise.

"Good morning Professor- er, Headmistress? Sorry." He replied, almost forgetting the proper formalities.

"Professor is perfectly fine." She answered, waving her hand passively. "Thank you Sybill, on your way back to your classroom could you track down Filius for me? I need an update on the progress of the north and east courtyards."

Professor Trelawney bowed her head as she began to walk out of the room. "As you wish Headmistress."

"Now." McGonagall began again. "What can I do for you lot today? I must say I'm proud of you for choosing to finish your education, however, your reply has me a bit concerned."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, well, um… I'd love to join you here at the start of term, but I…I've got a small problem."

"I can see that." McGonagall said smirking towards Teddy. "I'm just not certain that Hogwarts is an appropriate place for a baby."

"I told him that already." Mrs. Weasley stated haughtily.

"Are there no other arrangements that can be made for him? What of his grandmother?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"Well, she decided to give him over to me. I'm not sure she can handle watching him full time." He replied.

"And you think you'll have that time here?" She asked him.

"I think that if you allowed us to the four of us would be able to manage his care." Harry offered.

"What about during the day when all four of you will be busy with your classes?" McGonagall countered.

"I've told him already that Arthur and I would be more than happy to watch after Teddy while he finishes this year. I'm sure Bill and Fleur would help us out as well, not that we're not more than capable ourselves." Mrs. Weasley interjected, trying once more to get Harry to agree.

He couldn't argue with their logic, however, that did not lessen his desire to be with his godson. To Harry, it felt wrong to leave him behind while he went to school. Teddy needed Harry, and Harry needed him. "Of course I know that you're capable Mrs. Weasley, it's just that-"

"He just wants to be with Teddy, that's all." Ginny stated, trying to help Harry's cause.

"And I am empathetic to that notion, I truly am, but I do not wish to be liable if anything were to happen to the poor boy whilst here." McGonagall pleaded firmly. "This is an institution of magical education for children. Children who are learning how to control their magic… anything could happen to him."

"But Professor…" Harry began but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Harry, my answer is no. He cannot stay here until he reaches school age." She ended as gently as she could.

"Merry and I would be more than happy to help out with him, if that's alright with you, Molly." Jane added trying to quell Harry's worry when it comes to Teddy.

"That's very kind, but I'm not sure what I'm doing yet if I can't bring him with me." He said, his frustrations carrying through his voice.

"Harry, you know I'm on your side but, Teddy will be fine with mum for the year, and you can travel home every Holiday. How could you not know what you're doing? You're obviously coming back to school." Ginny ended almost laughing.

"Now, if you were to return." McGonagall interjected also trying to calm Harry down a bit. "We could perhaps make special arrangements for you. You could be permitted to return home on the weekends, so long as you are mindful of your course work. It would be a shame for you to return for your last year only to fail your N.E.W.T.S."

Harry was growing more and more impatient with them all. How could they not understand? "I really appreciate the offers for help. I do. But I need some more time to think about this. I just feel like he needs to be with me and to be gone for a whole school year just seems too much for him. His parents, his grandmother, me, and now the Weasleys? It's too much change…he's not even one." Harry ended as patiently as he could.

There was quiet for a moment.

"Alright." McGonagall said accepting his choice. "You do have some more time to decide before the school year begins. You'll have Ms. Granger around for her copy of the supplies needed for your seventh year I'm sure. You'll also need to sort out your schedule…this is another task I'm sure Ms. Granger will be more than qualified to handle…if you decide to return." She ended not wanting to push him further.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said.

"So, what _are_ your plans if you don't come back with us?" Ginny rounded on him, unable to muster any patience for him.

"I suppose I'll take a year off. Be with Teddy." He sputtered. "And when you lot finish your time here I can go out and look for work. Talk to Kingsley about an Auror position."

"Without having finished your seventh year?" She continued.

"They will train me to be an Auror you know. Not that I need it." He added bitterly, not truly understanding why Ginny was arguing him in front of everybody.

"So you'll just waltz in and land a job?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. "Pretty cocky if you ask me."

Harry smirked. "I wouldn't really call it cocky. Do you really see them turning me away? 'Oh, Mr. Potter, we're terribly sorry, can't have a drop out on our hands…never mind that you've taken out Voldemort for us.' Really Ginny?"

Before Ginny could speak McGonagall interjected once more. "You're resume is indeed checkered, I've no doubt that you'll continue to do great things before your time is done. But as your teacher I must agree with Ms. Weasley. Yes, they'll do their own training at the ministry, but your time here is invaluable. Your seventh year is most important and-"

"Yes, Professor." Harry said, cutting her off. "Please, I said I would take time to think about it." McGonagall's lip curled slightly, but she nodded all the same.

"Now then." She said eager to move onto the next matter. "Ms. Weasley, you're interested in returning, this is correct?"

"Yes Professor." Ginny replied.

"Wonderful. You'll need to schedule a date to return while it's still summer to take a test. This test will determine whether you have learned enough during the past school year to move forward to the next. That is if you can consider what we endured last session a productive year." McGonagall chided. "Prepare to be on school grounds between two and four hours, bring a change of clothes, and your school equipment. Lunch will be provided for you. Where are Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?"

"Professor?" Ginny began before McGonagall got her answer. "Is this really necessary? Even if I don't pass this test I'm certain I can catch up quickly once the term starts."

"Sorry Ms. Weasley, I cannot have ill-equipped children moving forward a grade just because of National Tragedies. You must take the test to see where you stand. I'm sure you'll do just fine." She ended reassuringly. Ginny didn't look very reassured, but nodded anyway. "The other two?" McGonagall inquired again about Ron and Hermione.

"We're not sure where they are exactly. They could be at St. Mungo's still, or with Hermione's father at his home." Harry answered her.

"All the same, I'm presuming Ms. Granger wishes to return? Mr. Weasley will tag along as well, yes?"

"Yes Professor." He agreed.

"Well then, here is a list of potential courses for seventh years to choose from. Please give them to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, and if you do decide to return as well, pick out your desired schedule also. Normally I would council you individually to construct your schedule for your desired career path, but my time is pressed at the moment. If you still need assistance after planning your schedule is complete send word with an owl and I will do my best to see you again before start of term."

"Okay, Professor." He stated taking the schedules from her. McGonagall rose from the desk. "If that's everything then, I look forward to seeing you all again in a few weeks."

"Umm, Professor. We did have one more thing we'd like to discuss with you." Harry said staying seated. McGonagall said nothing and motioned for Harry to continue. "This is Jane and Merry." He said flatly.

McGonagall stared blankly at him and then glanced at the woman she was unfamiliar with. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She stated before looking back to Harry.

"Err- well, I'm not really sure where to begin." Harry replied honestly. "Jane?" He offered for her to take the floor.

Jane inhaled deeply. "I'm, um…I'm here for her miss. This is Merry. She's my daughter and she gifted." Jane stated fumbling with the various parchment sheets she'd gotten from Dumbledore. Finally, she found the thin strip with Merry's birthright. She handed it over to McGonagall who looked intently over her spectacles.

"I don't understand." She began, easily identifying the parchment. "I've been overseer of the Book of Admittance for many, many years now. There are no tarnished pages in the book." She ended looking between Merry, Jane and Harry perplexedly.

"Apparently Dumbledore removed this piece from the book when Merry was born." Harry offered.

"But why?" McGonagall asked as she rose to retrieve the Book of Admittance.

"Because of her parents." Jane chided as McGonagall placed the book on her desk.

"And who are her parents?" McGonagall asked her seriously.

"Well, my birth name was Patricia Pettigrew ma'am. I, uh, believe you're familiar with my brother."

"Why, yes, I- of course I am…a sister?" She exclaimed looking at Harry for answers.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just another secret of Dumbledore's. You must know by now how much he enjoyed them." He sighed casting a look of guilt and longing toward the portrait on the wall that once again appeared to be sleeping. Harry truly believed this was done intentionally.

McGonagall looked torn between loyalty to her cherished long time friend, and resentment for the man who hid so much from her; just as Harry feels. She processed but for a moment and continued on. "But,  
you yourself did not attend Hogwarts."

"No, I'm a squib…but she isn't." Jane stated proudly. "And as you can see, she belongs here…someday." She ended with a smile.

"So it seems…" McGonagall said considering how to proceed with something so against her protocols. "Albus." She called loudly. "This seems as pertinent a moment as any for you to aid us with some clarifications."

Harry's jaw almost dropped. He hadn't thought about simply calling out to him. He was certainly beginning to appreciate the magic behind the Headmaster and Headmistresses portraits. Dumbledore opened one eye first before smiling fondly at the group and opening his other eye.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said bowing his head slightly.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore beamed towards him, but offered nothing else.

"Albus." McGonagall stated again more sternly. "This woman is here with her daughter, she says she is the sister of Peter Pettigrew, and her daughter is to attend Hogwarts -when she reaches age, of course." She ended holding up the torn piece of parchment for him to see.

He nodded in his frame. "This is correct." He proclaimed.

"But why? I don't understand the need for secrecy." McGonagall asked sharply.

"Minerva, after what happened to James and Lily I didn't want to take any chances. Patricia -Jane..." He paused to smile in her direction. "Was the only immediate relative to those five still alive…aside from Harry and his aunt and cousin, of course. With Sirius accused of murder and her brother presumed dead...I had no idea whether Jane would be a target of the Death Eaters. So I invited her to live in my home. I thought it best not to mention her to those who didn't already know her."

"And why is that, exactly?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

"Because Peter's mother was an abusive slag, and after I left their home I found a family in the Potters...I wanted to stay as long as I could…So Patricia Pettigrew had to disappear…it was quite easy…you know, being a squib certainly aided my situation, but I'd later learn from Peter that his mum told anyone who asked I went to live with relatives on my fathers' side…Truth is she had no idea where I'd gone…" Jane sputtered so quickly she was out of breath and her legs were shaking. Merry happily enjoyed the bouncing on her lap.

"So Voldemort was aware of her existence?" McGonagall asked solemnly, turning her attention to Dumbledore once more.

"That, I cannot be certain of. I had hoped that as dark a path as he followed perhaps Peter had been wise enough to forgo giving Voldemort information on his own family…However, I eventually surmised that considering Jane had long lived with James and his family, and had been…shall we say, smitten-" He again paused to smile in Jane's direction. "-…with Sirius. Not only was she a prudent way to harm all three of these men…She was quite possibly the leverage Voldemort had against Peter to turn him on his friends." He ended heavily hanging his head toward the ground.

McGonagall gulped and cast somber glances toward Jane and Merry before turning back to Dumbledore with what seemed to be the shadows of a thousand questions behind her eyes. "Alone all this time?" She muttered. "And you were so certain she'd be safe?" She wondered aloud.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I was very certain Voldemort would never come to my home, even if he had been able to locate it." He answered McGonagall quietly, yet confidently.

"Not ALL this time" McGonagall added looking again at the toddler on Jane's lap.

"I didn't mind the peace ma'am." Jane said politely. "But I wasn't all alone. I live with two house-elves, they're actually very close friends…and Dumbledore would visit me whenever his schedule allowed it." She stated enthusiastically.

It still seemed a bit unfulfilling to McGonagall. "My dear." She began. "I am sure the life you've lived has exceeded any expectation you would had endured had Voldemort gotten a hold of you…including the company you keep." She chided gently. "However, I must persist that no house-elf assisted in giving you this." She gestured at Merry with a chuckle. "Who is her father?" She exclaimed breathily casting accusing glances toward Dumbledore.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while her cheeks were tinting red.

"He's- Oh, He's- of course it's not Dumbledore!" Jane reinforced. Ginny snorted into her hand, while Harry was doubled over in his chair from laugh so hard.

"No, no Minerva, the child is not mine. Jane has always been nothing more than a good friend and a better houseguest. I will admit…Sirius escaping Azkaban and being found innocent was something I had not anticipated…" He trailed off nodding towards Merry.

"That's Sirius' child?" McGonagall said almost whispering.

"It is." Jane said with a longing smile, while Harry nodded along.

McGonagall's arms were crossed over her chest and remained there for quite some time. She listened intently as Jane and Dumbledore filled in the blanks in the timeline she was piecing together. Stones were turned over and memories were looked on fondly, and before they knew it was past mid-day. McGonagall turned away professors and owl's alike who were reporting different messages to her. She had been working particularly hard the past few weeks to prepare the school for the start of time, and couldn't help herself becoming lost in this story. Teddy and Merry babbled to themselves and occasionally whined for food, eventually Teddy fell asleep in Mrs. Weasley's lap, and Merry quickly grew bored. McGonagall sensed the child's longing to go home and began affixing the torn strip of parchment reading _Merry Black._

"Thank you." Jane said to McGonagall while bouncing Merry furiously on her thigh.

"Nonsense." Dumbledore replied waving his hand in and out of frame. "I'm very grateful there came a day where it was safe for you to step into this world. Likewise, beyond means I can explain with logic, I'm grateful you happened to bump into the man responsible for your safety." He ended gesturing toward Harry.

"It wouldn't be the first time a Potter had saved my life." Jane said lovingly.

Harry noticeably began blushing. "Please, Professor, you're the one-"

But he was interrupted by yet another visitor for McGonagall.

"Oh, for heavens' sake, one day…" She stated rising from her chair. "Can they not carry on for a few hours without me?" She muttered crossing the room. "Yes?" She declared. "I'm with students at the moment, can this wait?" She called hoping to shoo them away.

"Professor, its Hermione Granger. I'm sorry we're so late, can you still meet with us today?" Hermione ended louder than intended because McGonagall opened the door before she could finish her sentence.


	17. Chapter 16 Cheers

Chap 16

"Tardiness is not a practice you usually partake in Miss Granger." McGonagall chided with a smile. "You may come in, everyone else is still here"

Hermione grinned. "No, not usually Professor, but I have been making it a habit lately." When she stepped into the light you could see the large circles lying beneath her eyes, made only more noticeable by her pale skin. Mrs. Weasley would say she hadn't been eating properly. Still, her grin widened seeing her friends were still here and she and Ron walked over to take seats before McGonagall's desk.

"How are things today?" Harry asked Hermione when she had settled in.

"Good" She responded with a heavy sigh. Harry tilted his head at her.  
She rolled her eyes and continued. "Mum thinks she's well enough to come home." She said quickly as McGonagall sat behind her desk once more. Hermione straightened her back and flipped the hair hanging over her shoulder behind her. Harry smirked and resolved to get more details later. 

"I had assumed you were interested in returning for your seventh year?" McGonagall asked out of protocol.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said definitively. "I was hoping to make some arrangements with you, however." She added less confidently.

"Are you a guardian of a child as well?" McGonagall asked jokingly.

"Not me." Hermione said. "My mum."

"Oh, I wasn't aware- congratulations to your family." She said smiling. It faltered quickly when McGonagall realized the context in which Hermione had offered that information. "Oh, dear!" She exclaimed apologetically. "Is your mother alright?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes, she's alive, but she not in the right frame of mind." She stated guiltily. "I would need permission to leave Hogwarts freely."

"What is it?" McGonagall asked her, far more concerned with the state of Mrs. Granger than the school standards, for the time being.

"I…last summer, before we went into hiding…I modified my parents' memories so that they wouldn't know who I am." Hermione replied heavily.

McGonagall's lips pursed assuming where this was headed. "You were successful?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, and McGonagall sighed.

"That's quite impressive. Impressive, yet devastating I imagine." McGonagall said flatly.

"It was the worst thing I'd ever had to do." Hermione gulped.

"Which is why you attempted to reverse what you'd done when the war ended." McGonagall asked, although it sounded like a statement.

Hermione nodded again.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked for a second time.

"I-" Hermione began, but choked up. Ron reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Stop it." He muttered to her. "It was amazing what you did. I don't think anyone could have done any better." He said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and stared at Ron almost angrily for the tears swelling in her eyes. "I should have just taken them to St. Mungos." She replied exasperatedly.

"And they would have told you the best thing to do was to leave them be…not to give 'em their memories back." Ron said a little firmly, but compassionately none the less.

"He's absolutely right." McGonagall interjected before Hermione could argue him. "Altering someone's brain, their memories, is no small feat Miss Granger. As hard as it may be to hear, you'd made your decision…it was your responsibility to stick with it. Sometimes damages are done that cannot be undone. I'm certain Mr. Longbottom could solidify my claims." She ended almost coldly.

"Professor." Ron exclaimed rather loudly, perhaps louder than he had intended. "Er, She, Hermione, doesn't need to be reprimanded. She pulled it off better than any of those healers could have done." He ended blushing slightly and in a much softer tone of voice.

McGonagall hesitated for a moment and seemingly decided to let Ron's outburst go.

"I suppose you are as skilled a witch as any to attempt what you did." McGonagall conceded to Hermione. "But it was still very risky, and it's very apparent you didn't achieve your desired results."

"No." Hermione replied plainly. There was nothing else she could say.

"What's her condition?" McGonagall asked.

"My father was a complete success. He's retrieved all of his old memories. My mother did as well. She just can't remember anything during the time I'd had her memories altered." She explained.

"Well, that's not terrible at all!" McGonagall sighed with relief. "I have seen my fair share of people condemned to madness over memory modifications."

"I understand." Hermione replied with another twinge of guilt. "Ordinarily I'd be quite pleased with myself. But during their life alone together, my parents conceived a child." Hermione continued. "She has no memory of his existence and we haven't exactly explained to her yet that she has another child." She ended wearily.

"Why on Earth not?!" McGonagall proclaimed bewildered.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?!" Hermione shouted, at her wits end. "I'm trying so hard to get her memories restored working with the healers, but she was a wreck before I'd reversed her memories anyhow! Her son, my brother, was born premature- she wasn't exactly in the prime of her life- and he's still in the muggle hospital. He's doing well, but I, just don't want to worry her again -it's best for her memories if she's in a positive state of mind trying to retrieve them, I'm sure of it!- not to mention that there were two of them! The other, a girl, didn't make it! I'm just supposed to tell her all of this? And take away any memory she had of her daughter?" She ended her rant significantly red in the face.

Nobody quite knew what to say.

"Sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley muttered quietly taking it upon herself to aide Hermione in her time of need while Teddy heaved up and down on her chest, her hand placed over his ear gently. "I can only imagine the conflict you're feeling right now." She began calmly. "If I were in your mother's situation, I'd want to go be with my son….Hold him, kiss him, and let him know that it'll all be alright…" She trailed off taking a shuddering breath closing her eyes tightly trying to compose herself enough to carry on.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you should tell your mum." Ron said, trying to encourage his girlfriend, and spare his mother the burden of continuing. "Whatever pain she's gonna feel over the baby she lost is nothing to what she'd gonna feel if anything happens to your brother, and she had…I dunno, a chance to be with him?"

"He's fine, Eira's going to be fine, and-"

"It sounds like you're more worried about your mum being upset because of you." Ginny said frustrated.

"Ginny." Harry stated looking at her in shock.

"Oh, no, don't look at me that way." She rounded on Harry. "You're the smartest of your year, yeah?" She exclaimed turning to Hermione. "I don't see any use of your wits in this decision. You could be doing more harm than good having the healers continue to restore her memories you know-"

"They wouldn't be working with her if it were going to cause more harm." Hermione said trying to defend herself. Ginny ignored her.

"Bring your mum home, be grateful for what you have, and let her be with her son. She's fine otherwise, so put your ego aside, realize that you can't take it back, and for fuck's sake, make new memories." She ended fiercely.

"That's enough, Ginny." Ron growled in her direction, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder, while Mrs. Weasley clasped her hand over her mouth.

"I was already finished." She said nastily toward her brother giving a rather rude gesture. He hadn't noticed because he was talking quietly to Hermione, but Harry had, and was thoroughly disappointed in the way Ginny was treating Hermione. Maybe the difference was that Harry had lived along side Hermione, every day…that she struggled with what she'd done to her parents. Not knowing if the spell had stuck, if she'd done a good enough job at hiding them, if they were even safe from Voldemort. It wasn't about Hermione's ego. She just wanted to make things right after things had been wrong for so long. Although Harry agreed that it was perhaps best to let Mrs. Granger come home, there was no reason to hurt Hermione, no reason to bully her into a decision.

"Indeed, this is certainly enough." McGonagall agreed impatiently. "You're here to discuss your schedules, and the day has almost escaped us." She rose from her desk again and motioned for her audience to join her. "I had previously given Mr. Potter all the information necessary for you to pick out your schedules for the year. Send them back with an owl when you are finished, please include any special accommodations you may need, and I'll do my best to work with you. I truly hope your familial situation improves in the near future Miss Granger."

Hermione rose and left without saying a word to anyone. Ron looked around awkwardly before following out behind her.

Harry nodded his head to Professor McGonagall and turned to take Teddy from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny offered to carry him for Harry, but he only shook his head and motioned for Jane to follow him. She went to follow after him but Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm.  
"You may think you're grown, but this is getting out of line! Your behavior today- your behavior for weeks has been…" Harry could hear her shouting at Ginny from McGonagall's office before the winged statue closed and descended to the floor below.

"Hermione." Harry breathed with a heavy sigh before the wings opened up again.

"Don't Harry." She said with a shaky voice. "Just forget it."

Ron looked toward him and subtly shrugged his shoulders.  
"She doesn't understand. Alright? She's not the one going through it, she never is, but she always has the answers yeah? She's-"

"I said don't Ron!" Hermione shouted shrugging his arm off her shoulders. She stormed out of the statue and walked down the corridor alone.

Ron sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had been getting as much sleep as Hermione. Admittedly Harry has been kept very busy with Teddy and Jane, but he couldn't recall whether Ron had left her side during all of this.

"Have you been with her this whole time?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"How do I answer that?" Ron asked him perplexedly letting his arms fall to his side.

"Sorry." Harry chuckled. "I mean, when's the last time you weren't with her? You look terrible mate."

"You saying this much time with her is bad for me?" Ron asked laughing as well.

"Course not; she's the best thing that'll ever happen to ya." Harry replied. "Just saying you need to take care of yourself if you're going to be any help to her. From the looks of it you haven't given yourself the time to."

Ron smirked. "I know it." Harry wasn't sure which part he was referring to but he left it at that. Hermione became lost from view when she began descending the staircases. Ron waited a few moments before continuing.

"Since Malfoy's house." He said.

"Sorry?" asked Harry.

"I haven't left her side since we left Malfoy's house." Ron replied. "Can't do it."

"Like, even to pee?" Harry asked feigning disgust, trying to turn the conversation lighthearted.

"Yeah, she can pee." Rom smirked again.

Harry cleared his throat and shifted Teddy in his arms. "That's alright I suppose. It's still all pretty fresh, you wanna keep her safe." Harry said offering his understanding.

Ron nodded and extended his hand to Jane after first stepping onto the staircase. Harry had been noticing more and more of these 'gentlemanly' habits Ron had picked up. He certainly hadn't been this attentive with Lavender. By the time they reached the bottom of the staircase Hermione was gone. Ron had been expecting it. As they were walking the grounds Harry turned back behind them, and still could not see Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Even though he felt Ginny had been out of line he still felt bad that she was still enduring whatever Mrs. Weasley was throwing at her.

"Don't worry about her." Ron said when he caught Harry looking for them. "She can handle mum, it's McGonagall you should feel sorry for." Ron told him sincerely.

"Dunno why she went off on Hermione like that." Harry stated.

"Yeah, well…I'm not sure either…she's been moody since she started dating you mate, honestly." Ron replied. It wasn't exactly what Harry had been hoping to hear. Perhaps he just hadn't had the time to think about it during all that he had been through since the brief 'honeymoon' phase he and Ginny shared before the night of Dumbledore's death…but he too had noticed a bitterness residing in Ginny. Harry hoped he wasn't the cause. They had almost reached the gate when Harry heard Fang barking in the distance. Hagrid would never forgive him if he found out Harry had been to the castle and didn't stop by.

"Um, hey, Jane?" Harry asked. "Could you possibly watch Teddy for awhile? Ron will get you back home. There's something I need to do before I leave." He ended motioning toward Hagrid's hut.

"Not a problem at all." She replied letting Merry slide down her hip to the floor, to make room for Teddy.

"Thank you so much, I won't be long." He said passing him off to Jane. "Feel free to crash at Grimmauld place if you need to tonight." Harry said to Ron.

Ron nodded appreciatively. "I just might take you up on that." He said as Harry turned to walk back toward Hagrid's hut. He was thankful that Hagrid's had at least been restored to normal. Upon a second glance, Harry noticed it was actually larger than it was before. He was long overdue for an upgrade. Fang began barking long before Harry reached the door. When the door swung open Hagrid's massive form cast a shadow so large it reached Harry, who was easily still a few yards away.

"Was wonderin' if you were goin' to make yer way over here too." Hagrid called out to him. "C'mon in and grab a mug." He said going back into his house. Fang bounded towards Harry when Hagrid moved out of the way, slobber flinging in every direction with each footstep.

"Do you have company already?" Harry asked Fang quietly as he waddled beside him up the steps. When he entered he realized it wasn't only the outside of the hut that received an upgrade. It retained its rustic look, the walls were still made of wood, and the floor still had streaks of dirt and tufts of straw in places, but it was so much more spacious. There were shelves and coves built into his walls, and the ceiling was higher than you would have expected from the outside. There were a dozen or so cages hanging at different heights from the ceiling, their chains tied neatly to corresponding hooks on the wall. His bedroom was now behind its own door and not visible to Harry. The kitchen, however, was and it was quite impressive. Hagrid now had two large iceboxes, a small wood burning stove and what looked like a miniature garden. There were all kinds of vegetation on a multi-tiered wooden structure taking up an entire wall; it was lighted by a small, yet intense, orb of light that hovered lazily toward the ceiling. The fireplace was twice the size it was before, and remained the centerpiece of his living area, the cauldron sitting over the fire was crackling gently, and whatever was simmering smelled incredible to Harry, which caught him off guard. Hagrid's same squishy armchairs were in a semicircle closest to the wall, a reading lamp, and a bookcase. The dining area was sitting a few feet from the fireplace, with one of the chairs already having an occupant.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Taking a break." She said lifting her mug over her head and without looking at him.

"As she should." Hagrid said defensively, pouring Harry a glass of his own of whatever he and Hermione were drinking. "After everythin' Hermione's havin' to take care of, how you lot treated her up there is jus' not right!" He ended shaking his head at Harry.

Harry was stunned.

"You've been here what? Maybe five minutes? How could you possibly fill him in on that much?!" He asked Hermione quite confused, and admittedly a little impressed. "And, what did I do?" He added questioningly.

"Don't you agree with your girlfriend?" Hermione snapped.

Harry was taken aback. "I have a mind of my own, always have."

"That didn't answer my question." She replied coolly, taking another sip of her drink.

"What are you even drinking?" Harry asked her instead.

"Jus' somma Tom's fire whiskey, brews it in house ya kno, excellent stuff it is, doesn't go down quite the same as butterbeer." He ended with a hearty laugh.

"Cheers." Hermione said with a smile and took another sip.

"So with everything you do have going on, getting smashed is how you should be spending your time?" Harry said scathingly.

"Oh, Harry, I've had half maybe half a glass, I'm not 'smashed'." She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"But you're trying to get yourself there." Harry said firmly. He wasn't trying to put a damper on things, but…this just wasn't how Hermione handles things, especially not when she has people depending on her.

"Where are you supposed to be tonight?" He continued. "At the hospital? Or with your mum at St Mungos?"

"I can take a break." She said, her smile faltering while she swirled the contents of her cup.

Harry began to argue but Hagrid gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Exactly." Hagrid boomed taking a seat across from Hermione. "Why don't ya take one with us, Harry?"

Reluctantly Harry sat down next to Hermione. Hagrid slid the mug of fire whiskey he had poured for Harry in front of him. He stared down at it before taking a big sigh.

"Cheers it is then." 


	18. Chapter B

**Hi there. It's been awhile huh?**

**Life happened… in droves (LOL) and I legitimately had no time for leisure; I barely had enough time to maintain the responsibilities of life. If you're still here with me…right on!**

**I must've had babies on the brain when I began writing this story, because Harry isn't the only one who became a parent…a few months into writing this story I became pregnant! Welcomed my little one 11 months ago!**

**I really hope to get back into this as I used to, because I really enjoy writing it.**

**As always I hope you're enjoying the story. I know I said it once before, but admittedly I did a shit job of it : ) Going to work on better revision going forward, I just combed through chap one again will continue to do the other chapters when I can…(Although, I read two, and I still LOVE what I did with two) *toots horn***

**Second as always, feedback is always welcome, just try and be nice : )**

**\- Whatsername21018**


	19. Chapter 17 A Different Flavor

Chap 17

Harry glanced over at Hermione who was drinking deeply from her own mug. Hagrid tipped his pitcher sized mug back and emptied his glass. He let out a satisfied sigh and stood to retrieve another bottle. Admitting defeat Harry took a sip from his cup and allowed the smooth burn run down his throat. His eyes watered, yet the warmth on his tongue indeed soothed him, inviting him to take another sip.

"For the record." Harry began. "I don't agree with Ginny."

"You don't think I should just bring mum home already?" Hermione asked as she placed her cup closer to Hagrid so he could fill it up.

"Well…" He started while Hermione huffed his direction. "Look, I'm just saying maybe it would be for the best to just work with the situation you're in – which isn't all that bad, honestly – instead of keeping her looked up in St Mungos…but I don't agree with how she handled it…I don't think your ego is why you're keeping her there."

"S'not like it's hurting her. S'not like Hermione's doing her any harm by tryin'." Hagrid piped up across the table.

"But they don't know that for sure, Hagrid." Harry said, correcting him.

"Well, if everyone else thinks it's best." Hermione said clenching her fists around her cup.

"I can go with you." He said to her calmly, the familiar words echoed in the room. She finally looked over at him. She stared at him, perhaps too long, before smiling. He smiled back at her and reached for her hand, taking it off of the cup. "It'll be alright." He reassured her.

"Uh, _erhm-_ How bou' somma my stew and sourdough bread to soak uppa bit o' that whiskey in yer stomachs ey?" Hagrid said nervously going to retrieve some bowls and spoons from his kitchen. Realizing how it must've looked he let go of Hermione's hand. He grinned nervously at her and she returned his look. Harry reached for his fire whiskey and drank deeply from it. Hermione followed suit blushing slightly, Harry wrote it off as too much whiskey. Hagrid placed the bowls in front of them, with a plate of homemade bread in the center of the table. It smelled better than anything Harry had before from Hagrid's kitchen. After tasting the rich, thick stew inside Harry knew he had been right.

"This is fantastic!" Harry said through a mouthful of soggy bread.

"Fresher ingredients." Hagrid beamed behind him pointing at the kitchen. "Also doesn't hurt that I've bin brushin' up on me cooking skills. Got even more creatures ta care for now. All sorts o' carnivores and herbivores, I even started readin' some cookbooks." He pointed at the bookshelf beside the fireplace. "Loads more room now, more animals, had to learn how to keep 'em healthy."

"Mm, the place is great, food's even better." Harry said enthusiastically between bites.

"It's delicious Hagrid." Hermione agreed with him, tending to her own bowl.

"Stop it." Hagrid said smiling while his face turned an even darker shade of red. "Oh! Almost fergot you, Fang!" He said when the dog started whining behind his owner. Hagrid fetched Fang's bowl from the corner where his bed and water dish were placed. He carried it over to the cauldron and poured the ladle into his bowl three times. "There you are." He said lovingly while he placed the bowl back down on the ground. Fang lapped it up happily, bits of meat and broth flying out of his mouth, landing on the floor with tiny _splats._

With their bellies full and spirits still high from the fire whiskey Hermione's mood improved greatly. Before long she was laughing along with Harry and Hagrid as they retold stories from their past.

"A pig's tail?" Hermione squealed laughing deeply from her belly.

"Ay." Hagrid said through a chuckle. "Crazy lot they were. Wouldn't let Harry have his damn letters. 'Course, now I know that's cuz they didn't even tell him about being a wizard." He shook his head in disbelief. "Drove him out to a shack…middle o' the sea no less…all to keep it hidden."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" Hermione asked Harry, half amused, half horrified.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, they're not really an important part of my life."

"Of course they are." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"No, they were a large part, once. They were never an important part." He replied definitively.

"Large and important can be synonymous sometimes. Even if you'd rather they weren't." She replied.

Harry shrugged and took another sip of fire whiskey. "Yeah, and sometimes they're not."

"Have you reached out to them since this all ended?" Hermione asked him.

"There's no need." He told her.

"Not even to let them know they're safe?" She questioned.

"I can always send an owl." He said taking yet another sip.

"Ah, ta hell with 'em!" Hagrid slurred behind the pitcher, nursing his fourth glass. "What'd they ever care about Harry's safety? Got a baby and locked him up under the stairs didn't they?"

"It's disgusting, yes." Hermione admitted. "But if your aunt hadn't taken you in who knows if you'd still be here today."

"Yeah, so I should be grateful they could stomach me enough to treat me poorer than Marge treated her dogs." Harry replied bitterly letting the liquor undercut his rationale. Although, instead of fighting with him further, Hermione gave Harry a look that he was not fond of. It was an empathetic look, encompassing sadness, regret, pity, and a longing.  
"Just drop it, alright?" Harry asked her unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"Yer better off." Hagrid said while Hermione nodded to Harry. "You've got family Harry, you know who we are." He roared. "The ones who never turned on ya. The one's who always look out for what's best for ya. Hah!" He chuckled, sloshing what remained in his pitcher onto his shirt. "The ones who've stuck around every time _you're _not looking out for what's best for ya….those people are your family Harry, and lemme say…you got plenty of 'em." He said raising his glass ending his toast silently. He took a mighty swig from his pitcher and belched loudly. Harry and Hermione both found themselves laughing at the sight of Hagrid and drank again from their own glasses.

"Ah!" Hagrid sighed, slamming his hand on the table causing Fang to twitch in his sleep. " 'Scuse me a minute." He said rising from the table, trying to balance himself. He crossed over to his bedroom door; holding the doorknob a bit longer than he intended to. He then fumbled with the doorknob to his bathroom, but was unable to open this one. "Gah!" He exclaimed after a few moments. Hagrid turned around and looked lovingly at his bed. He took a massive stretch and allowed himself to fall onto his bed facedown.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed clasping her hands to her mouth. She removed her hand and immediately began laughing, only to clasp her hands over her mouth a second time. Harry found Hermione's reaction more entertaining than Hagrid's antics had been and started to laugh at her.

"Oh, shut it Harry!" She said reaching to playfully slap his arm. He was too quick and pulled away from her. Hermione scowled while still laughing and attempted to hit him again, and again Harry backed up. She scooted forward in her chair leaning on the balls of her feet and tried once more. Almost all at once Harry pushed his chair back slightly and Hermione missed again, however, she managed to grab onto the front of his shirt. She let out a triumphant laugh and rose to her feet while still holding onto Harry. Hermione lifted her other hand and was determined to get him this time. Harry grabbed onto her hand and pushed the chair back with his feet. Hermione stumbled and bumped into Harry, knocking him and the chair over. Harry hit the floor hard with a loud _thud_ and a groan, but he cushioned the blow for Hermione.

"I'm so sorry!" She said through gasps of air for she was still hysterical. Her knees finally found the floor on either side of Harry and she began to lift herself up. Harry's hand was still beneath hers, and when she pushed off of him her hand slid off his wrist, causing her to fall once again. Harry lifted his hands to stop her face from hitting his, breathed out a sigh of relief, cracked smile of his own, and even started to giggle. Hermione was no longer laughing; instead she was realizing her own placement on Harry's body, how warm his torso was between her thighs, how soft and gently he held her face in his hand, her face which was mere inches away from his. Without really thinking about it she slowly grabbed onto Harry's hands and removed them from her face. She placed them by Harry's thighs and leaned forward placing her lips on his. He had still been laughing before he realized what she was doing, so for a moment it was nothing more than her lips on his. Noticing Harry's perceived hesitation Hermione quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!" She said once again and started to stand up.

Not entirely sure of what was happening, but knowing enough that he didn't want her to go, he grabbed her forearm. She stared at him, silently begging him to say something. He couldn't think of anything to say, his thoughts were consumed with the taste of her lips, taken too soon away from him. He brought his hands to her face once again and pulled her closer to him. Her curls danced lightly across his cheek and his neck, smelling of mint and, ironically, of lavender. Harry suddenly realized the only sounds in the room were of their shaky breathing and the low crackling of a fire… that, or he couldn't hear anything else over his beating heart, which seemed to have relocated to his ears. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers and did much more than 'nothing' this time.

Slowly, he moved to a more upright position, never losing her touch. He grabbed underneath each of her upper thighs and pulled her closer to him, resting her in his lap. She crashed her lips harder into his and moved her hips back and forth, causing a moan to escape his mouth. She giggled and broke apart from him, he was panting heavily. He took the moment to look around and realized they were in the middle of Hagrid's hut.

"Do you want to stop?" Hermione asked noticing his odd looks.

"Not at all." He said affirmatively, kissing her softly once more. "I just don't want to wake Hagrid." He nodded awkwardly in that direction.

"Muffliato." She muttered almost as an afterthought before kissing Harry again.

He pulled away instantly. "You weren't even holding your wand?!" He said excitedly.

"I've been practicing." She said with a very Hermioney-ish smile.

"He could still see us you know." He reasoned.

She leaned back slightly causing Harry to brace her back with his hands. She closed her eyes and did nothing. Before he could ask what she was doing Hagrid's bedroom door slammed shut. She whipped her head around quite impressed with herself for shutting the door.

"You're amazing." Harry uttered heart racing, with a smile, pulling her closer to him again.

"Always have been." She said confidently, turning to face him. She lifted up her arms to pull her hair behind her back. The light of the fire bathed her in light and Harry could clearly see the freshly carved _Mudblood_ wound on her arm. He raised his hand and grazed his fingertips over her arm. She stopped smiling and pulled it away.

He lifted her arm up again and began rubbing her arm a second time, almost as if trying to erase it from her. "You're amazing." He whispered to her this time. She half smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I couldn't stop her." She breathed helplessly.

"I couldn't either." He growled remembering listening to her screams while he was trapped and unable to help her.

"If I'd have mastered nonverbal a few weeks ago, I could have done more. Done better." She said to him angrily.

"Always trying to do better." He said taking his hand off her arm and placing it behind her head. He brought her head to his shoulder and ran his hand through her hair. "You're amazing anyway." He laughed

She chuckled too and lifted her head to meet his eyes.  
"I'm not."

He grinned and pulled his hand from her hair. He flipped it so the palm was facing down and the light of the fire shone upon the top if his hand. "I must not tell lies." He recited emphatically.

Her eyes swelled as she stared at Harry's own scars; the ones on his hand and the lightning bolt on his forehead. She kissed his hand, and Harry tilted her chin so he could bring his lips to hers. They embraced for a long while, and then Hermione extended one of her arms to the floor behind Harry. She leaned her chest against his, leading him to the ground, her lips never parting from his. She then sat up and adjusted herself so that she was right where she wanted to be. Harry's eyes surveyed every inch of her in ways he never considered before. She had always been beautiful, but at the moment she was irresistible. The dying embers of the fire were dancing in her eyes; Harry wished they wouldn't go so soon. As if she read his mind, Hermione closed her eyes once again and recited a spell in her head. The fire roared to life and engulfed her in a brilliant light, her hair momentarily mimicking a familiar fiery red shade.

His face dropped. His stomach sank. His body lost all warmth and his senses had finally returned, hitting him sharply in the gut.

"Oh no." He said trying to figure out exactly where the night went so wrong. Trying to figure out how Ginny left his brain for even a second. And trying to figure out why Hermione still felt so good pressed against him. "No, no, no…" He muttered shaking that last thought out of his mind, while returning to an upright position. He looked deeply into Hermione's eyes and urged her to reach the same conclusion he had. "This can't happen." He said firmly pushing her back so that she was now sitting upon his legs.

"Then why did it?" She asked him not allowing him to push her away any further. "And don't you dare blame the whiskey." She added fiercely.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "But it was." He complained.

"Are you going to blame the whiskey for forgetting about your girlfriend too?" She rounded on him.

"I…I'm terrible." He said still speaking into his hands not knowing what else to say to her.

Hermione stiffened, looked to the floor, and thought for a moment. Shortly after she rose to her feet and began crossing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her, almost not realizing she was leaving.

"There's no reason for me to stay." She said coldly, choking on the last word.

"Stop." He said scrambling to his feet. "Just…just give me a minute, alright?"

She turned to him and crossed her arms. "What is there to think about? This was clearly a mistake."

"But it was a mistake." He said grabbing her shoulders lightly. "You must see that. You were upset, you were hurt….and I…I…"

"You what, Harry?" She insisted.

Unable to explain it to himself, let alone to her as to why he had kissed her, he changed the subject. "What about Ron?" He asked, a different yet equally painful wave of guilt crashing over him.

She rolled her eyes, and, for whatever reason, Harry was hurt for his friend. How could she not care? After all this time...  
Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"You missed him so much when he left us. You were broken." He reminded her.

"I was." She said quietly. "And I've been trying so hard to forgive him since then. I'm not sure that I can." She admitted.

"It'll take some time…" He began but Hermione cut him off.

"Have you forgiven him?" She interjected.

"No." He told her not wanting to lie to her. "But I'm not in love with him. And you know he loves you. Has loved you for years…and I _do _love Ginny." He emphasized.

"Ugh, God!" She exclaimed smacking her hand to her head. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "I know, I know you love her. I'm so sorry." She said again turning away from him and opening the front door. Harry pulled out his wand and quickly extinguished the fire, then ran out of the house after Hermione.

"Wait!" Harry called out, his voice echoing over the grounds. Startled, she did turn around to 'shush' him.  
"Hermione." He started when he caught up to her. "Don't be sorry, I'm not upset with you. I was on that floor too." He said with a grin.

"Stop it." She said with a faint smile slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, that's what started all of this." He said letting her hit him this time. They both laughed meekly, and Harry resolved to pull her into a hug.

She inhaled sharply.  
"Why does this feel right too?" She asked genuinely.

Harry inhaled too, taking in her scent one last time and tried to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming form or why they were here so suddenly. His mind wandered back to hearing Hermione screaming at Malfoy Manor. He had heard his mother die over and over in his brain before, but his mother had always been beyond saving. Listening to someone do terrible things to someone else that you love feet from you is much more tormenting than listening to ghosts. But then he went further, to all those nights camping, hiding, with only each other. The nights spent listening to Hermione cry herself so sleep, because of Ron. The nights spent thinking that she didn't deserve this. Perhaps it was because there were much more important matters to address at the time, but it never occurred to him that maybe he could've done something about her pain. No…it wouldn't have, because when listening to Hermione his thoughts would always lead him back to Ginny; wondering if she spent her nights crying over Harry. He had hoped she hadn't but Ginny had no way to know whether Harry was alive or dead….for months. All of his thoughts always lead him back to Ginny.

He didn't know how to answer her, but he did know, with certainty, that he loved Ginny. And he wouldn't trade how it felt to be with her for anything else…even if this felt right too. Because it did. Just…_not _the same right it felt with Ginny.

"Probably because we care for each other, and we've always been there for the other. It makes this easy, not right." He told her. He wasn't lying to her…entirely…yet he could keep some of his other more complicating thoughts to himself this way.

To Harry's relief she accepted what he'd told her with a long shuddering breath and a head nod.

They stood there for a few moments holding onto one another, it was something that they both needed to end their emotional day, and unexpected night.

"What do we do now?" She said, pulling away from him first. 

Once again, Harry found himself unsure of what the answer was.  
"You're the smart one." He offered her.

She rolled her eyes and seriously thought about it for a moment. Then she sat down cross legged on the grass staring intently at a particular blade. "Well." She began. "We can either tell them or not." She said anti-climatically.

Harry furrowed his brow and sat in front of her. "Well, yeah."

She shrugged and looked at him guiltily. "I don't want to tell Ron."

"I'm not a huge fan of a plan involving him finding out." He admitted with an equally heavy conscience.

"So what do we do?" She asked again. "Do we really not tell them?" She asked as if it couldn't be that simple.

"I know it sounds awful, but nobody knows what happened here. Can't we just keep it between us?" Harry asked her.

"I suppose." Hermione said looking as if her stomach was already in knots. "It doesn't feel like that's what we should do."

"Well, then we'll tell them." His voice wavered as he said it.

"Oh, I don't want to do that either." Hermione wailed.

"Well Hermione…" He said a bit perturbed. "We have to choose one, we can't stay here all night."

"I know, I know…" She answered while nervously twisting a strand of her hair. "Okay." She said reaching a decision. "Something like this will never happen again, let's…let's just keep this between us. We're awful. We have to live with it. But….If we realize that it was a mistake, that it was wrong…well, there's no reason we should punish Ron and Ginny too. Because that's what it would be…it would be a punishment every single day they had to look at us, and be reminded of what we'd done." She reasoned; hoping Harry would share her sentiment. The only way Hermione could even begin to accept lying to Ron was to rationalize it to his favor.

Harry was a little terrified to say anything to sway her opinion. He felt that he knew Ginny well enough that this would be unforgivable to her. Harry would make sure this would never happen again. So he nodded.

"Okay." Hermione said solemnly. "This never even happened." She ran her hands through her hair with relief and stood up. She brushed herself off and began walking toward the gates.

"What are we going to say we were doing?" Harry asked as he sprinted after her.

"The truth." She said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, most of it." She added, rolling her eyes. "We went to Hagrid's, drank and ate food. I left and went to find my father, and you went home." She said flatly.

"Okay." He answered, unsure what else could be said.

"You're not being very helpful you know." Hermione scolded him.

"Why not?" He asked running his hand along the iron posts of the fence as they walked.

"The questions you're asking have very simple answers, AND-" She inflected. "-You're eerily silent now…as if something is wrong." She said raising her eyebrows this time. If you have something you need to say to me, say it now. Otherwise…you can't be acting this way once you return home." She ended turning to face him in front of the massive gate.

Harry, who still had his hands on the posts, tried pushing the gate open. It didn't budge. He tried a second time, with no luck again. Hermione was still waiting for an answer, and didn't notice his attempts.

"Well?" She asked him with her arms crossed, considering his silence worrisome.

Harry cleared his throat. "What?" He said shortly. She looked at him as if he'd lost it. He pushed the gate forcefully to show her their problem. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think we're getting out of here without waking somebody up. Alohamora's probably not gonna do the trick." He said sarcastically. 


	20. Chapter C Hold your Fire!

I anticipated some controversy over the last chapter….but wow.

So…for the massive backlash; of what is let me remind you, fanfiction….

I'd like to clarify/ point out a few things…

1) Just because what just happened in the last chapter happened does not mean this story is anti Ginny/Harry. I love Harry and Ginny. Ginny is amazing, and I've lovingly nurtured their relationship in previous chapters.

…For the sake of storytelling I shouldn't HAVE to be writing this explanatory entry. (But DAMN are some of you guys pissed.) So I'll say this…

2) I love all four characters involved, as I'm sure you do. This is taking place right after the war, years before they all settle down into their respective lives…I am filling in those blanks how I imagine they would happen. (with some new additions in the whole Pettigrew arc…)  
Considering the circumstances in which I have already put these characters in, this IS what I feel would happen next…

3) Everyone has just gone through hell. Everyone is under new pressures. Harry w/Teddy, Hermione w/parents, Ginny w/ mother/ not getting Harry in the way she wants quite yet/acting out, and Ron with his seemingly ptsd/ not knowing how to help Hermione/seemingly pushing her away furher. Honestly they all probably have ptsd. Nobody is handling it well.

4) For the various complaints about Hermione and Ginny's personality in the last few chapters…..again they're going through a lot!

Ginny has long worried for Harry and suffered on the sidelines without being able to help or be there and those frustrations are only growing. Between her parents and Harry her fate is always decided for her…she may need more than her fiery personality to better her situation…as demonstrated in mcgonagalls office…

Then you have Hermione….a slightly controlling perfectionist, who is not making the best choices, beyond sleep deprived, and trying to juggle a lot…she's cracking….and after being called out by Ginny, she sought out a moment of leisure….which inadvertently turned into a moment of comfort.

5) After everything Harry and Hermione went through together in book 7 (adding in the awkward stage that must have occurred in which Hermione, AND Harry have to forgive Ron for abandoning them) it is absolutely my headcannon that AT SOME POINT this happened. It certainly could have happened any other way than I wrote it….but I like how I wrote it. It was an accidental meet, nobody sought the other one out (BTW, for the several ppl who yelled at me for having Harry go to be with Hermione over Ginny….Harry went to be with Hagrid. He and Ron had no idea that Hermione was there… : / ) both parties are mentally and emotionally drained, and both were driven away momentarily by their significant others. Add some firewhiskey, a brief lapse in judgement, and some emotional release remnant from the war….and well you have your scene.

I hope that clarifies some things…if I've lost you as a reader forever, well, that is a shame. If you'd like to see how the story continues, then I'll see you in the next chapter.

~~Whatsername21018 


End file.
